She is a He
by lukomax
Summary: une nouvelle élève arrive au lycée où Quatre, Trowa et Heero ont cours. elle porte un lourd secret dans son coeur que seul Quatre connait. cette fic est yaoi, si vous aimez pas ne lisez pas! FINIE!
1. prologue

disclaimer : les perso de GW ne m'appartiennent pas surtout pas rélèna.

rating : R/NC-17

couple : surprise je vais pas tout dévoiler dès le début.

warnings : slash, yaoi, dark, death, et un peu de violence (mais pas trop quand meme)

nda : cette fic sera composée de chapitres assez courts (mais plus long que le prologue). le chapitre un sera publié la semaine prochaine, ensuite la publication se fera une semaine sur deux!

nda2 : je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de nos fics et particulierement ceux qui nous laissent des reviews. ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir aux auteurs donc pensez-y!

°°°°

_**Prologue :  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ça faisait dix minutes que la voiture de Madame Maxwell avait démarré. Hélène avait emmené Sara et Duo, ses deux enfants, faire des courses. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure dans le magasin et les deux enfants âgés de deux ans et demi commençaient à fatiguer. Le temps s'était gâté. Les nuages, qui menaçaient depuis ce matin libéraient leur colère. L'orage tonnait et la pluie arrosait abondamment la chaussée. Hélène avait attaché Duo et Sara dans leurs sièges, et les embrassa pour les rassurer. Elle se plaça derrière le volant et essaya de rester concentrée sur la route trempée.

Le ciel était tellement sombre qu'on aurait cru que la nuit était déjà là. La route était déserte, aucune autre voiture ne circulait. Les essuie-glaces n'arrivaient pas à chasser l'eau qui s'accumulait sur le pare-brise de la voiture, et la visibilité était réduite. La lumière des phares semblait être absorbée par l'obscurité de cette après-midi orageuse. Les lampadaires qui éclairaient la route n'aidaient pas beaucoup non plus. La seule source de lumière assez puissante pour éclairer la route était les éclairs de l'orage.

Sara se mit à pleurer sans raison, à moins que le tonnerre ne l'ait effrayée. Hélène tourna la tête deux secondes pour voir Sara assise derrière elle, et elle ne vit pas tout de suite le camion, qui arrivait en face. Elle donna un grand coup de volant en freinant des deux pieds, mais l'eau la fit glisser. Le camion se rapprocha à grande vitesse et le choc se fit au ralenti. Hélène eu juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir ses enfants une dernière fois avant de mourir.

La pluie fut le seul témoin de ce drame, mais malgré son abondance elle n'effaça pas les traces de la fin d'une famille. Seul un être survécu à ce drame, mais sa vie devait en être affectée à jamais.

°°°°

Nda : on ne tue pas l'auteur sinon on a pas la suite et ce serait dommage vu que tout est déjà écrit sur papier et qu'il me reste plus qu'à le taper. Ce prologue est très court et les chapitres aussi seront assez courts dans l'ensemble. Je remercie tous les reviewers de mes autres fics et particulierement **Nass** qui m'écrit une review à tous mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup.

Please review!


	2. une nouvelle élève

°°°°

_**Chapitre 1 :** Nouvelle élève._

Sara regarda autour d'elle, tous les élèves de la salle de classe se connaissaient et discutaient de leurs vacances estivales. Assise dans son coin, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite un groupe de filles qui racontaient leurs rencontres amoureuses de ces deux derniers mois. Leurs gloussements puérils la distrayaient un peu en attendant que leur professeur principal daigne enfin faire son apparition. "Après quinze ans d'absence, c'est normal que personne ne me reconnaisse" se disait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain, enfermés dans une queue haute. Elle avait espéré qu'ils seraient plus accueillants, que au moins certains essayeraient de savoir qui est la nouvelle élève, mais apparemment les histoires de vacances étaient trop importantes pour se soucier de la nouvelle. Elle soupira pour la énième fois depuis dix longues minutes. Vraiment quelle idée de revenir ici après si longtemps, d'accord c'était plus simple pour son père, mais elle ne savait si elle supporterait d'être ici à nouveau. Dans cette ville, dans cette maison laissée vide si longtemps depuis ce jour là. Si seulement son père n'avait pas eu ces problèmes d'argent ils auraient pu rester loin de tous ces souvenirs.

« Alors Sara tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?» lui lança un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu, qui portait une chemise rose pâle et un jean bleu. Ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées déprimantes.

« Quatre , je ne t'avais pas vu » lui répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Enfin quelqu'un lui parlait et c'était Quatre son meilleur ami, et s'il était dans cette salle ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient être dans la même classe cette année. Cette nouvelle la rassura un peu, il y aurait au moins un visage amical dans cette masse de visages anonymes.

« Je vois ça, en effet. Je sais pas si je dois bien le prendre » ironisa Quatre. Lui aussi était content de constater que Sara serait dans sa classe cette année, comme quand ils avaient deux ans et qu'ils jouaient ensemble au parc ou au jardin d'enfant.

Les deux amis commencèrent une discussion pleine de souvenirs heureux de leur enfance ensemble, quand Quatre passait les vacances chez elle. Tous les ans ils passaient au moins deux semaines ensemble chez le père de Sara depuis qu'elle était partie.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réminiscences par un autre élève, aux yeux verts dont un était caché par une longue mèche. Sara ne put que dévisager ce nouvel arrivant : il était vraiment très beau, grand et élancé, et un charme discret qui envoûtait.

« Salut Quatre, désolé d'être en retard, mais je constate que tu m'as déjà remplacé avantageusement » dit le brun avec un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil à Sara. La jeune fille rougit un peu à ce geste ce qui amusa Quatre et le nouvel arrivant.

« Trowa je te présente Sara Maxwell, elle réenménage en ville. C'est une de mes amies d'enfance. C'est chez elle que je pars tous les ans en vacances. Sara je te présente Trowa Barton, mais pas touche il est à moi » ajouta Quatre en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille du grand brun, qui ne se formalisa pas de ce geste en public, au contraire ça semblait l'amuser.

« Tu prends toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleur : le dernier morceau de chocolat, la meilleur place à la plage et maintenant un bel Apollon. Franchement c'est énervant » plaisanta la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse adorable.

« Si tu préfères je peux te présenter deux de mes amis. Peut-être qu'ils te plairont et ils font aussi partie de ce qu'il y a de meilleur d'après toutes les filles qui leur courent après depuis des années » proposa Trowa en essayant de cacher son amusement à la remarque de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne avec cette moue boudeuse. Il sentait qu'il allait bien l'aimer, de plus c'était une amie de Quatre donc il y avait de fortes chances que se soit quelqu'un de bien. D'après ce que lui avait dit Quatre quand ils parlaient de ces vacances, elle était plutôt timide au début, mais après c'était un vrai moulin à paroles et à blagues. Elle allait sûrement mettre un peu plus de vie dans leur groupe.

« Euh non, merci » répondit-elle gênée avec un regard paniqué à Quatre.

« Trowa ne la traumatise pas dès le premier jour, s'il te plaît » taquina Quatre pour venir en aide à son amie.

« Désolé, mais je peux quand même lui présenter mes amis, vu qu'ils seront dans notre classe ? » demanda Trowa. Sara accepta de rencontrer les amis en question, si Quatre était présent. ''En effet elle est timide'' se dit Trowa, ''mais je suis sûr que les deux autres l'aimeront bien''.

Apparemment les deux autres garçons du groupe ; Heero et Wufei arriveraient en retard ce jour-là, ce qui semblait être un fait normal pour un jour de rentrée scolaire. En effet, Wufei ne fit son apparition qu'une heure après l'arrivée du professeur. C'était un jeune Chinois au visage sévère, qui semblait un peu rigide. Mais Quatre la rassura en lui disant que Wufei était quelqu'un de bien, mais qu'il avait reçu une éducation assez stricte. Sara fut surprise d'entendre le Chinois dire à tort et à travers les mots « justice » et « injustice », c'en était presque risible. Cependant Wufei lui fit un accueil assez chaleureux en lui disant que les amis de Quatre étaient ses amis. Quant à Heero, il ne se montra pas de la matinée.

« Il doit encore être décalé avec son voyage au Japon » informa Wufei pour excuser le retard de son ami.

« Dis plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir ce matin » grogna Trowa « c'est un vrai fainéant ! »

« Qui est un fainéant ? Pas moi en tout cas ! » lança une voix un peu nasillarde derrière Sara, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à une table en train de manger.

« Si toi justement » siffla Wufei en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sara.

Sara se retourna pour voir le dernier arrivé, et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque en face de cette apparition. Un pantalon de cuir moulant noir, une chemise bleue avec deux boutons ouverts en haut, des cheveux décoiffés et des yeux d'un bleu profond dans un visage adouci par son métissage : Heero était sublime. L'air indigné qu'il portait lui allait très bien, ça le rendait encore plus sexy.

« Heero on te présente Sara, c'est une amie d'enfance de Quatre » informa Trowa amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille, qui apparemment était plutôt contente qu'on lui présente ce dieu vivant. Peut-être que Sara allait être un peu moins timide si elle avait flashé sur Heero ?

Heero salua Sara et s'assit avec eux à la table pour manger. Les discussions reprirent et le groupe commença à faire un peu plus connaissance. Surtout Sara qui ne connaissait que Quatre. Les garçons lui posaient question sur question pour connaître ses goûts musicaux ou encore ce qu'elle faisait comme sport et ainsi de suite pendant tout le repas. Malheureusement Sara dû les quitter avant la fin de la pause déjeuner afin d'aller remplir la fin de ces papiers à l'administration. Quand elle partie elle avait les joues rouges et ses yeux étaient restés collés à Heero depuis son arrivée.

Le japonais non plus n'avait pas beaucoup décollé ses yeux de leur nouvelle amie. Elle l'intriguait, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres filles comme Réléna, qu'il détestait plus que tout. Ces sangsues qui s'accrochaient sans cesse à lui pour coller leurs attributs sous son nez sans aucune honte, ou gêne. Des filles toujours plus maquillées les unes que les autres, qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Leur rire était strident et faux, et elles passaient leur temps à s'auto flatter. Mais Sara semblait différente. Pas de rire forcé, pas de maquillage excessif, pas de mise en avant de sa poitrine et en plus elle semblait plutôt intelligente et avait de la conversation. Oui elle était plutôt son type.

« Je crois que Sara a flashé sur Heero » dit Trowa à Quatre quand ils furent seuls après le repas. « Et je crois que Heero n'est pas resté insensible. Je pense qu'il l'aime bien. »

« C'est pas une bonne chose. » souffla Quatre un peu paniqué. « Sara a un secret qui est dur à porter. Si elle est avec Heero, il risque de tout découvrir et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui sera facile à vivre pour elle. » continua Quatre un peu plus affolé.

« Quatre, je pense qu'on ne peut rien y faire s'ils se plaisent. Sara sait sûrement si elle peut risquer de révéler ou non son secret » dit Trowa d'une voix calme pour rassurer son blond. Sa curiosité était un peu piquée par cette histoire de secret mais il ne voulait pas demander à Quatre ce que c'était. Si Quatre était aussi paniqué ça signifiait que ça devait être plutôt important. Il se contenta donc d'essayer de rassurer son ange.

« Le problème c'est que si son père sait que quelqu'un, autre qu'eux deux et moi, connaît le secret, il risque de s'en prendre à elle. C'est ce qu'il a fait quand j'ai découvert la vérité. Elle a dû rester chez elle une semaine avant que ses bleus s'estompent assez, et qu'elle ait moins mal » confia Quatre avec amertume. Il s'en voulait pour ce jour là, si seulement il n'avait rien su, Sara n'aurait pas souffert autant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Elle continue à être son amie enjouée et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Alors il faudra essayer de la protéger si Heero apprend quoique ce soit. On fera en sorte que son père ne soit pas au courant d'accord ? » dit Trowa en prenant Quatre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Mmmmh » laissa sortir Quatre en se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant.

Wufei et Heero discutaient en rentrant chez eux. Bien entendu le sujet de discussion était le nouveau membre de leur groupe. Les deux garçons échangeaient leurs premières impressions sur Sara.

« Je me demande comment Quatre l'a connue ? » se demanda Heero à voix haute.

« Apparemment elle vivait ici il y a quinze ans et elle a déménagé après la mort de sa mère. Quatre est la personne avec qui elle est restée en contact » lui répondit le Chinois.

Heero se perdit dans ses pensées, remplies de jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain et aux yeux rieurs.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil » constata Wufei avec un petit sourire. Enfin le grand solitaire du groupe s'intéressait à quelqu'un. Il était temps, avec toutes les filles qui lui couraient après, jamais Heero n'avait porté d'intérêt à l'une d'elle. Et là il semblait que Sara avait éveillé en lui un intérêt.

« Elle est vraiment jolie. Et elle a quelque chose qui m'attire. Son regard je crois. Elle sourit, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sourire n'est là que pour cacher quelque chose. Il y a comme une grande tristesse au fond de ses yeux » statua Heero. Il avait laissé son regard se perdre dans les yeux de Sara et il lui avait semblé y voir une grande souffrance. Depuis il avait envie de la protéger, de la faire sourire. S'il ne se connaissait pas mieux il aurait dit qu'il avait eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre pour Sara.

« Je te rassure tu es accroc » lui dit Wufei amusé de voir son ami si différent de son habituel comportement froid et distant avec les personnes extérieures à leur groupe. Déjà il avait mit plusieurs semaines pour leur faire confiance et laisser son attitude de glaçon au vestiaire, mais avec Sara il lui avait fallu que le déjeuner.

« Ouais peut-être bien que je suis accroc. J'aimerais bien la connaître un peu mieux. C'est la première fois qu'une fille m'attire au premier regard. Moi qui croyais que ce serait un garçon la bonne personne » dit Heero sur le ton de la confession. Il se retourna vers Wufei pour le remercier de l'avoir écouté et le salua avant de prendre le chemin qui le ramènerait chez et que Wufei faisait de même.

°°°°

* * *

nda : encore un chapitre de fini. Ritsu je te laisse le sondage. 

Please review !Même pour dire que vous aimez pas, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Le Sondage de fin de lecture:

A votre avis, quel est le secret de Sara?

A/ Elle cache un Gundam dans la cour du lycée qui est en fait une base militaire.

B/ C'est une nympho fétichiste et sado-mazo.

C/ C'est un mec !

D/ C'est une fausse brune !


	3. rencontre avec la Peacecraft

**nda : je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée des reviews, ca me motive énormément. **

**nda2 : je suis désolée si Heero semble un peu OOC mais c'était mieux pour cette histoire si il n'était pas le _perfect soldier_**

_Je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé des reviews :_**_ hyako maxwell, Babou, Karotte, Shini, nass, mifibou, Kaiyh-chan, Lynshan, lazulis, OuranHost, Sam Redwolf, Hlo, Shiashini, shini-noeru, Lou, tama, didilove37, cristalsky, sorcha, jouzetsuka, anya, lun obscura et kyu. _**

**

* * *

**

°°°°

Chapitre 2 : _Rencontre avec la Peacecraft._

« Papa ! je sors faire les courses ! » cria Sara à travers la maison, pour que son père puisse l'entendre du salon. Elle se rechaussa et sortit dans la rue pour prendre la direction du magasin. La liste de courses n'étaient pas très longue, il lui fallait juste quelques ingrédients pour faire le repas du soir et celui de son père pour demain, plus deux ou trois petites babioles comme du shampoing ou des mouchoirs. Il faudrait quand même une bonne demi-heure pour tout prendre et rentrer. Heureusement le magasin n'était pas très loin de chez elle, il avait été construit il y a six ans, quand la ville s'était un peu agrandie. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes pour y arriver, si elle se pressait un peu.

Depuis son accident de voiture quinze auparavant Sara refusait de monter en voiture, sauf en cas extrême. Les voitures la mettaient mal à l'aise et elle paniquait dès qu'elle montait dedans, c'était plus fort qu'elle ; tout comme l'accélération des battements de cœur dès qu'il y avait de l'orage.

Sara avait fini ses courses en vingt minutes et était très fière d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait été si rapide. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle et faire le dîner. Elle commença à prendre la direction de sa maison, quand une voix l'interpella derrière elle.

« Bonjour Sara. Besoin d'un petit peu d'aide ? »

C'était Heero, le gars le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait répondre pour ne pas passer pour une débile profonde. Après tout ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle connaissait Heero autant ne pas le faire fuir tout de suite.

« Euh, non merci. Je pense que j'y arriverai toute seule » répondit-elle en reprenant son chemin, il ne fallait qu'elle traîne de trop. Mais Heero attrapa ses sacs et lui fit signe de continuer son chemin.

« Alors comment se passe ce retour aux sources ? » engagea Heero. « Pas trop déçue… »

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est la même ville que dans mes souvenirs. Plus personne ne semble me connaître. Pourtant on était dans la même école avant que je parte. Je sais qu'on était très jeune, pourtant moi je me souviens de certain d'entre eux » répondit Sara avec tristesse.

« C'est un peu normal après quinze ans d'absence, non ? En plus tu a du beaucoup changer depuis » suggéra le Japonais pour rassurer la jeune fille.

« Oui je sais que j'ai changé et que c'est difficile de me reconnaître, de plus Maxwell est un nom assez répandu donc ils pensent sûrement à une coïncidence. Mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'est que j'ai l'impression que personne ne se souvient de ma mère. Pourtant c'était leur institutrice, et elle s'occupait aussi du jardin d'enfants les jours où il n'y avait pas école. Tout monde la connaissait et tous les enfants l'aimaient » souffla Sara.

Heero ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il se contenta de la dévisager, remarquant que ses yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse et douleur à cause de ses souvenirs. Le Japonais s'en voulais d'avoir rappelé sa douleur à Sara. Il voulait faire partir ces plis de douleur qui barraient son visage, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Cependant Sara récupéra sa bonne humeur et commença un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme du Japonais. Même le KGB n'était pas aussi efficace qu'elle :

« Depuis quand tu vis ici ? » attaqua t-elle.

« Je suis arrivé du Japon il y deux ans. Je vis avec mon père, qui est médecin ici depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs tu le connais peut-être, c'est Odin Lowe » lui répondit Heero avec un léger sourire, content que la tristesse ait disparu pour quelques temps. Il était vraiment ravi de la voir sourire à nouveau.

« Oui je le connais de nom, je crois que c'était mon médecin quand je vivais encore ici. Et sinon tu as connu Quatre comment ? » continua à se renseigner Sara.

« En fait quand je suis arrivé, je ne connaissais que Trowa et Wufei, Wufei est mon cousin et Trowa est son ami depuis assez longtemps. Puis Trowa s'est intéressé à Quatre et ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, donc Trowa nous l'a présenté. Et toi tu l'as connu comment notre blond à la tête d'ange ? »

« Ses parents et les miens étaient amis avant même qu'on soit né, donc on se connaît depuis qu'on est né. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est resté en contact avec moi, même après mon départ. C'est mon petit ange personnel. Toujours là pour m'aider et me remonter le moral. » Un sourire plein de tendresse illumina le visage arrondi de sa nouvelle amie et Heero en fut ébloui.

Grâce à leur conversation ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Maxwell. Heero déposa les sacs de courses devant la porte. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui déposer une bise sur la joue et de partir pour rentrer chez lui. Sara resta figée devant sa porte pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de rentrer avec ses courses.

Le lendemain matin Sara venait à peine de mettre le pied dans le lycée qu'elle vit fondre sur elle une furie rose qui vociférait.

« Je t'interdit de t'approcher de Heero, il est à moi. Si jamais je te revois lui tourner autour, comme hier au soir, tu le payeras très cher » hurla la harpie pralinée en face d'elle. Sara mit quelques secondes à réagir tellement elle était surprise par le bonbon qui l'agressait sans se présenter.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te connaître » commença Sara avec ironie, avant de répondre au discours de son interlocutrice sur un ton sarcastique qu'elle ne savait pas avoir en réserve : « Je ne savais pas que les gens appartenaient aux autres si je l'avais su j'aurai déposé une demande de propriété pour Heero avant d'oser lui parler »

« Bien sûr que les gens appartiennent à quelqu'un. Tout s'achète ma chère » répondit Réléna, qui n'avait pas compris que Sara se moquait d'elle. Le bonbon rose avait pris un ton condescendant qui ne plaisait que moyennement à Sara. Cette dernière dévisagea Réléna avec des yeux ronds. Cette devait être vraiment stupide, ou vivre dans un autre monde, pour croire à ce qu'elle disait.

« Euh comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Sara.

« Réléna Darlian Peacecraft » minauda la blonde avec son supérieur.

« Je crois, Réléna, que tu as tort sur ce point. Personne ne possède personne. Les gens sont libres de leur choix, donc si j'ai envie de parler à Heero je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait. C'est lui qui choisira si il veut me parler ou non. »

Réléna faillit s'étouffer de colère. Comment cette fille pouvait oser lui parler comme ça ? A elle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères.

« Ah Sara je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Réléna » s'écria Quatre en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

« Salut Quatre » dit Sara avec un grand sourire « En effet, j'ai fait la connaissance de miss Réléna, qui m'interdit formellement toute interaction avec Heero. Et tu me connais les interdictions ça ne m'a jamais arrêtée de faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu touches à Heero tu le payeras je te le promet » siffla Réléna avant de tourner les talons et partir la tête haute dans les couloirs du lycée. Si jamais cette petite mijaurée essayait quoique se soit pour lui prendre son Heero elle se vengerait. Réléna imaginait déjà toute sorte de plans pour se venger de cette arriviste qui osait s'attaquer à son amour avec Heero. Personne ne pourrait se mettre entre eux, même si Heero ne l'avait pas encore compris, Réléna savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Après tout qui ne voudrait pas d'elle ? Elle était si intelligente, belle, riche, célèbre… Oui elle savait que Heero finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire son bonheur. Avec cette certitude en tête Réléna se permit de rêver à sa vie future avec Heero.

« Tu crois que je dois la compter comme ma première amie fille depuis mon arrivée » demanda Sara à un Quatre écroulé de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire autant Quatre » interrompit la voix de Trowa, qui venait d'arriver avec Wufei et Heero. Quatre et Sara firent volte-face, surpris par leur arrivée.

« Alors Winner ? » s'impatientait Wufei.

« Pas grand-chose en fait, c'est juste que Sara vient de rencontrer Réléna. Cette dernière lui a interdit de s'approcher de Heero, mais il semblerait que les menaces n'atteignent pas la tête sans cervelle de cette demoiselle » expliqua Quatre avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Dans lequel il fut rejoint très vite par Trowa, qui imaginait très bien la scène et surtout la tête de Réléna.

« Oh ça va, vous deux. Elle m'a énervée cette pimbêche rose avec son '' Heero est à moi'' comme si elle parlait d'un objet. De plus elle n'a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça avec tout son rose et ses fringues très mode. Elle ne fait pas peur et puis je suis sûre qu'elle aurait trop peur de se caser un ongle pour m'attaquer » bouda Sara. « C'est pas comme si je rêvais qu'elle devienne mon amie depuis des années. »

« Donc tu t'es déjà mise Réléna à dos. C'est très fort en seulement une journée. Je crois que tu viens de battre un record » commenta Heero avec un grand sourire.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça. Elle n'a pas aimé le fait que tu m'ais aidée avec mes courses. Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire mais non monsieur à voulu se la jouer seigneur et maintenant c'est moi qui ramasse les pots casés. Donc je t'interdis de te moquer. » argumenta la jeune fille en pointant un doigt menaçant au milieu du torse du Japonais, qui se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Il trouvait la jeune fille vraiment trop adorable, surtout qu'aujourd'hui elle avait deux couettes basses qui séparaient ses longs cheveux et un joli chemisier blanc au dessus d'une jupe mi-longue, qui lui donnait encore plus l'air enfantin. De plus elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et les joues légèrement roses. Heero sentait qu 'il craquait vraiment pour la nouvelle du groupe, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

« Oui mais maintenant tu as la fille la plus puissante de la ville sur ton dos, bonne chance » répliqua Heero.

Sara lui tira la langue avant de se diriger vers leur premier cours.

« C'est le grand amour dis donc » la taquina Quatre alors qu'ils avançaient un peu en avant du reste du groupe. Sara ne pu réprimer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Quatre trouvait toujours le moyen de toucher au cœur de la cible, et même si ce n'était pas encore '' le grand amour'' elle ne réussissait pas à arrêter de penser au beau Japonais qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis la veille.

°°°°

* * *

Sondage :

Que va faire Réléna pour se venger de Sara ?

A/ Elle va lui faire un croche-patte...ça lui apprendra à piquer les affaires des autres (ici, les affaires c'est Heero, vous l'aurez compris...)

B/ Elle va lui couper les cheveux de force! (la garce!)

C/ Elle va raconter à tout le monde que Sara est une drag queen et qu'elle travaille dans un club de strip tease à temps partiel pour arrondir ses fins de mois.

D/ Elle va faire en sorte que Sara soit virée du bahut.


	4. conversation épiée

nda : désolée pour la journée de retard, mais entre ma mauvaise connection internet et la soirée foot ça m'est un peu sorti de la tête.

dans ce chapitre quelques révélations, mais pas trop quand même!

bonne lecture

* * *

°°°°

Chapitre 3 : _Conversation épiée_

Les cours se suivaient et Sara s'intégrait peu à peu au groupe de Quatre et aussi au sein de sa classe. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec ses nouveaux amis, comme dans son ancienne école, mais, comme là bas, elle ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'une franchise totale. Elle avait du mal à ne pas s'en vouloir de mentir ainsi à tout le monde. Depuis son accident, elle sentait le poids de son mensonge augmenter de jour en jour. Sara sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours comme ça, qu'un jour elle laisserait tout sortir, qu'elle dirait la vérité. Depuis quinze ans, elle mentait tous les jours, mais depuis les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés dans ce nouveau lycée avec Quatre et les autres, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir. Heureusement, Quatre connaissait la vérité, elle pouvait parler en toute franchise avec son petit ange. Il la réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait, quand elle déprimait. Ce qui la chagrinait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas aller en sport comme tout le monde et qu'elle était obligée de mentir pour ne pas y aller.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas de sport ? », demanda Katie, une fille de sa classe avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien.

« Depuis mon accident de voiture j'ai des problèmes de santé, donc mon médecin m'interdit le sport en général, ou toute sorte d'effort. », mentit Sara, dont la condition physique était parfaite. C'était son père qui avait demandé à un ami médecin de faire une dispense permanente de sport pour sa fille. Tout ça pour cacher son secret.

Sara passait donc les deux heuresde sport dans une salle d'étude à s'ennuyer, pendant que les autres faisaient du handball, du volley ou tout autre sport.

« Hey Sara ! Aujourd'hui je reste avec toi pendant le cours de sport ! », l'informa Quatre avec un grand sourire en la suivant dans la salle d'étude.

« Ne me dis pas que le seul héritier mâle de la grande famille Winner sèche les cours ? », s'indigna Sara, malgré le fait que l'idée de ne pas passer deux heures toute seule lui plaise énormément.

« Non, j'ai demandé la permission au professeur de ne pas aller en cours, sous prétexte de te faire visiter les lieux. »

« C'est gentil Quatre. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mes deux prochaines heures, seule. », soupira Sara avec un air un peu dégoûté en s'imaginant s'ennuyer seule pendant deux heures, mais maintenant son ange gardien était là pour la sauver.

Quatre éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie :

« Comme je te connais tu aurais sûrement trouvé quelque chose à faire. Par exemple, tu aurais sûrement trouvé un moyen de nous faire une bonne blague. Je suis persuadé que tu aurais su utiliser ton temps libre pour te distraire un peu à notre insu. »

Sara rejoignit Quatre dans son éclat de rire, c'est sûr, il la connaissait que trop bien. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le traîna vers la salle d'étude vide, où ils s'assirent pour discuter un peu.

« Alors finalement ton père a cédé, il a accepté de revenir ici ; après toutes les disputes à ce sujet, je ne pensais jamais te revoir ici. », commença Quatre.

« Disons qu'on lui a un peu forcé la main. Si il y avait eu un autre moyen je ne serais pas là. De plus il ne voulait pas la maison qu'on a ici, mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour garder la maison et l'appartement donc nous voilà… », lui expliqua Sara.

« Comment ça se passe avec lui quand il est à la maison ? Mieux ? », demanda Quatre avec un air inquiet.

« Bah comme tu vois, ma condition n'a pas beaucoup changé, c'est la même chose depuis quinze ans, mais il me tape moins souvent. Je pense qu'il a peur que je parte, mais il n'a pas encore assez peur pour me laisser redevenir moi. Peut-être qu'un jour oui, mais pour l'instant rien n'a changé dans ce domaine. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner ce qui s'est passé le jour où j'ai découvert ton secret. A cause de moi tu as eu des bleus et des bosses pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai même cru qu'il allait te tuer tellement il était furieux. J'ai eu vraiment peur ce jour là. Tu étais dans un de ces états. Déjà que ton cœur était brisé par la mort de ta mère et de Sara... », souffla Quatre en retenant ses larmes avec peine. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard plein de folie de David Maxwell. Il en tremblait encore, rien qu'en y repensant.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, ni à mon père d'ailleurs. Tu sais je le comprend un peu, il a perdu sa femme et sa fille le même soir, et maintenant il ne lui reste que moi. Il doit souffrir. Donc il est normal que je fasse ce que je peux pour les remplacer, si ça le rend plus heureux. Comme je ne peux pas être sa femme, je suis sa fille, même si ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir être moi, ou de devoir mentir aux gens que j'aime... », expliqua Sara.

« Mais tu ne pourras pas faire ça toute ta vie. Ça va te ronger de l'intérieur et te détruire. Et puis que vas-tu dire à Heero par exemple ? Tu penses qu'il le prendra comment ? Même si tu l'aimes, et que c'est réciproque, ton mensonge ne sera pas pardonné si facilement. De plus ça implique autre chose que s'il se mettait avec Sara... », lui dit Quatre en s'énervant un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face. Il fallait qu'elle se décide, qu'elle choisisse entre son père et son avenir, son bonheur.

« Tu sais j'ai toujours su que ce serait avec un homme que je ferai ma vie. Et je t'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit avec Heero. Je sais que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sens que c'est lui le bon. Le problème c'est qu'il me détestera sûrement quand je lui dirai ou quand il le découvrira. Quatre...Je ne sais pas comment faire, car finalement, je suis Sara, elle a ma personnalité, mais est-ce qu'il aimera Duo autant qu'il le ferait avec Sara ? C'est la première fois que j'ai peur à ce point, qu'on découvre la vérité. Quatre, aide-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas finir seul et abandonné de tous... », sanglota Sara en se blottissant dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui la serra pour la réconforter. S'il le pouvait, il effacerait la peine du cœur de son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne finiras pas seul, je serai là, toujours à tes côtés. Je serai toujours ton ami et tu seras toujours le mien. De plus, si Heero t'aime, il comprendra, il te pardonnera. C'est quelqu'un de bien ; il ne te tournera pas le dos si tu lui explique tout. », lui souffla Quatre en lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer. Il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer, même quand ils étaient plus petits, il faisait tout pour le faire sourire quand il le sentait triste. Quatre le connaissait par cœur : il savait quand il n'était pas en forme, et à chaque fois, il trouvait un moyen pour le calmer ou le faire sourire.

Si Heero ne comprenait pas que Duo n'y était pour rien, alors Quatre se chargerait de son cas personnellement, il pouvait être très agressif quand on touchait à ses amis, et pour Duo encore plus. Après tout, personne ne pouvait détruire le cœur fragile de son ami sans en subir les conséquences. Déjà qu'il souffrait assez à cause de son père et de sa folie...Non, Quatre ne permettrait pas que son ami souffre encore...

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus voir le sourire radieux de son ami ou encore ses moues boudeuse d'enfant gâté. Duo était la vie incarnée, Quatre ne supporterait pas que la douleur vienne à nouveau ternir son innocence. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert par le passé...

Heero s'éloigna sans bruit de la salle d'étude où Sara pleurait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de la consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas entrer sans montrer qu'il avait entendu au moins une partie de ce qui s'était dit.

Il ne comprenait pas tout. Il avait juste compris que Sara avait un secret qui risquait de l'éloigner d'elle et qu'elle l'aimait. La dernière révélation le faisait planer au-dessus du sol. Il sentait une grande chaleur envahir son cœur à la seule pensée de la jeune fille. Il ne savait quel était ce secret, mais il n'allait sûrement pas laisser tomber Sara aussi facilement. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sara, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Le jour comme la nuit, elle hantait ses pensées. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de sourire ou rire, il aimait regarder ses yeux légèrement violets. Il appréciait son humour et son intelligence. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le captivait autant. Elle était parfaite. Aucun secret ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il faudrait que se soit quelque chose de très grave pour qu'il refuse de la revoir. Son cœur se pinçait à la simple pensée de ne plus la revoir. Il ne laisserait rien les séparer.

Avec cette dernière pensée il retourna en cours de sport. Les élèves de sa classe furent surpris de le voir revenir avec un grand sourire. Jamais Heero Yui n'avait arboré un tel air sur son visage d'habitude si froid. Lui qui ne laissait jamais ses émotions se montrer avait presque un air béat quand il alla rejoindre ses amis, qui eux aussi étaient très surpris par son attitude. Trowa et Wufei se dirent juste que leur ami avait reçu une bonne nouvelle ou quelque chose comme ça. Sûrement qu'il leur en parlerait plus tard...

°°°°

* * *

Sondage :

Comment Heero va découvrir le secret de Sara?

A/ Il va entendre une autre conversation top secrète

B/ Il ne va jamais le découvrir

C/ Il va l'espioner jusqu'aux toilettes et c'est là qu'il verra la vérité...

D/ C'est Quatre qui va le lui dire...


	5. agression

NDA : Alors voilà le chapitre 4, attention Heero découvre le secret de Sara !

Sinon c'est le japan expo ce week-end, donc si je prends un peu de retard sur mes publications, il ne faudra pas trop m'en vouloir...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

°°°°

Chapitre 4 : _Agression._

La fin des cours arriva très vite ce jour-là. En effet, depuis trois semaines déjà, Sara redoutait de devoir rentrer chez elle. Elle avait peur que son père apprenne qu'elle avait un petit ami. Si jamais il apprenait pour Heero, elle n'en verrait jamais la fin. En fait, depuis qu'elle était avec Heero, elle avait deux peurs : que son père découvre sa relation avec le Japonais et que Heero découvre son secret. Leur relation commençait à peine et elle ne savait pas trop où ça les mènerait, mais elle était heureuse. Bien entendu, Réléna faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie, encore plus que quand elle n'était qu'amie avec le brun. Le bonbon rose ne se lassait pas de lancer des ragots sur Sara, tous plus méchants les uns que les autres, et elle essayait aussi par tous les moyens possibles d'éloigner Heero de Sara, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Comme si Sara allait vraiment rejoindre un groupe de mecs du lycée voisin pour prendre son pied tous les week-ends...Surtout qu'elle passait la plupart de ses week-ends avec Quatre et sa famille. Bien entendu, Réléna ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Heero le savait très bien. Donc, mis à part cette ombre au tableau, tout allait bien pour Sara, elle avait des amis et un petit ami. Et à eux cinq, ils formaient un groupe inséparable.

Ce soir, Sara ne pouvait pas rentrer avec Heero, car elle devait rester une heure en étude, pour une histoire de bavardage incessant pendant un cours. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est que personne d'autre n'avait eu une heure de colle alors qu'elle ne parlait pas toute seule. De plus, maintenant elle devait rentrer seule, sans son Heero ou les trois autres. Vraiment, la vie n'était pas juste. Elle sortit donc de sa retenue une heure après le départ de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle soupira et se mit en chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Elle marchait dans les rues sombres de ce mois de novembre, se pressant pour ne pas prendre froid, car la température n'était pas trop clémente. Elle venait de traverser une rue quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras avec force.

« Alors ma belle, ton petit copain ne rentre pas avec toi ce soir ? », susurra la voix de l'homme à son oreille. Elle ne pouvait que retenir de justesse un frisson de dégoût et de peur.

Apparemment, elle était mal barrée. Le jeune homme qui la tenait par le bras était bien plus grand qu'elle et il était également plus corpulent. Elle ne pourrait pas vraiment s'en sortir en comptant sur sa force, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une solution, et vite. Le regard de son agresseur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa future victime. Sara savait que demain elle aurait des bleus sur son bras et elle cherchait une solution pour n'avoir rien d'autre. Vite une solution. Comment faire pour lui faire lâcher prise ?

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, Sara donna un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de l'homme qui la tenait, lui faisant lâcher prise et étouffer un cri de douleur. Elle en profita pour s'échapper en courant dans la rue déserte. Elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible avant qu'il ne la poursuive. Ses chaussures la ralentissait beaucoup et bientôt elle put entendre son agresseur qui se rapprochait derrière elle. Elle accéléra, mais il la rattrapa très vite. Il lui reprit le bras et la tira en arrière ; Sara perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais réussit à rester debout. Il la fit se tourner et une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de la jeune fille. Sous le coup du choc, elle tomba par terre. Elle essaya de se relever, mais l'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour essayer de m'échapper ?Personne ne m'échappe !Maintenant, c'est moi qui tape. Et pas un bruit sinon je te ferai taire à ma façon !», siffla l'homme avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. Sara retint de justesse un cri de douleur quand il lui tira les cheveux un peu plus fort. L'homme sourit quand il remarqua que sa victime se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Ce sourire n'avait rien de rassurant pour Sara, qui se voyait déjà morte. Si personne ne venait l'aider, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose.

« Alors comme ça, tu piques les petits copains des autres filles?Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les autres...et je vais aimer te l'apprendre !», lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Sara déglutit avec difficulté :ainsi c'était Réléna qui lui envoyait un ''ami'' pour la dissuader de rester avec Heero...Finalement la petite pimbêche avait plus de répondant que prévu. La tigresse montrait ses crocs et ils étaient plutôt acérés. Sara ne put s'empêcher, pendant quelques secondes, de se faire la réflexion que le bonbon rose avait vu trop de films, que dans la vie réelle, on ne payait pas des mecs pour qu'ils s'occupent des petites amies d'autres mecs. Mais apparemment chez Réléna Peacecraft,çase faisait. Sinon, pourquoi ce malabar serait-il là ?

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? », lança l'armoire à glace, avec un air de réflexion qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il sembla trouver la réponse à sa question rhétorique, car il traîna Sara un peu plus en retrait, là où on ne pourrait pas les voir de la route principale. Le coin dans lequel il la traîna était une impasse assez sombre, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas profonde.

Arrivés au bout, l'homme jeta Sara violemment contre le muret qui marquait la fin de la rue. Sara glissa le long de la pierre, le dos douloureux et le souffle coupé.

« Ça y est, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire de toi. Après tout, Réléna m'a demandé de te briser par n'importe quel moyen possible. Et comme t'es plutôt pas mal, je crois que je vais me faire plaisir. »

Les yeux de Sara s'arrondirent quand elle comprit quelles étaient les intentions de l'homme. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parvienne à ses fins. Elle se tassa un peu plus contre le muret dans l'espoir de disparaître, mais ça ne marchait pas. Son agresseur s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire sadique ;elle essaya de le repousser, mais il était trop fort. Il était très proche maintenant, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût et essaya à nouveau de le repousser, et de le frapper. Enervé, l'homme lui attrapa les mains qu'il attacha, non sans problème (griffures et morsures), et commença à s'attaquer au chemisier qu'elle portait. Sara essayait de se débattre, mais avec ses mains attachées, et l'homme assis sur ses jambes, elle était prise au piège. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir quand les mains de son agresseur s'approchèrent de son chemisier.

Le premier bouton se défit et Sara retrouva sa voix. Elle se mit à crier, les larmes aux yeux. Elle criait pour qu'on vienne l'aider. L'homme la gifla pour qu'elle se taise et lui mit un mouchoir dans la bouche pour ne plus qu'on l'entende. Sara ne retenait plus ses larmes ;elle se sentait trembler de tout son corps ;si seulement elle n'était pas Sara mais Duo, si seulement son père ne l'obligeait pas à être Sara...Jamais Réléna ne lui aurait envoyé un mec pour la violer. Elle sentit la main de son agresseur, il venait de lui ouvrir le deuxième bouton. Comment allait-il réagir quand il verrait ce qu'il y avait en dessous ? Allait-il être assez choqué pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper ? Sûrement qu'il ne la violerait pas une fois qu'il aurait vu, s'il pouvait se limiter à le taper, ce serait mieux.

Elle sentait toujours ses mains sur son chemisier, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sentit le tissu se déchirer, elle s'attendait à une réaction violente, mais quand elle sentit le poids sur ses jambes disparaître en même temps que son chemisier, elle ouvra ses yeux. Sara releva le visage pour voir la silhouette de Heero se dessiner au-dessus d'elle. Ce dernier venait d'assommer l'homme avec une efficacité déconcertante. Le malabar gisait à terre aux pieds de Heero. Sara n'en revenait pas.

Le Japonais se retourna, son cœur avait failli s'arrêter quand il avait entendu le cri de Sara alors qu'il passait dans la rue. Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté dans l'impasse. Quand il avait aperçu la scène, cet homme qui essayait d'enlever le chemisier de Sara, il avait senti son sang faire un tour puis il l'avait attaqué. La surprise de sa victime lui avait permis de le mettre K.O. sans se fatiguer.

Il regarda Sara et prit conscience de l'état dans lequel elle était : mains attachées, un mouchoir en guise de bâillon et surtout son chemisier déchiré. Son regard s'arrêta sur le chemisier. Malgré le peu de lumière présent dans l'impasse, il pouvait parfaitement voir que le torse devant lui n'était pas celui d'une femme, mais bien le torse d'un homme. Heero resta immobile, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Après un instant de flottement il détacha ''Sara'' et l'aida à se relever. Cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de remettre son chemisier, pour la couvrir. Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face et gardait les yeux baissés. Maintenant Heero savait que Sara Maxwell n'était en fait que Duo Maxwell.

Heero raccompagna Duo jusqu'à chez lui pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien. Pendant tout le chemin Duo, était resté muet, et n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois. Heero ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, comment doit-on réagir quand on se rend compte que sa petite amie est un mec ? Même s'il n'était pas dégoûté de sortir avec un mec, il était vexé qu'on lui ait menti.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Duo, et ce dernier se précipita vers sa porte sans saluer Heero ou même le remercier.

Heero resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Heureusement qu'il était allé chez Trowa après les cours, sinon, il n'aurait pas entendu ce cri qui lui avait glacé le sang, il n'aurait pas pu l'aider, la protéger. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi Sara lui avait interdit tout pelotage. Et il savait aussi pourquoi elle avait autant peur qu'il apprenne son secret. Sara était un garçon. C'est vrai que ça n'impliquait pas la même chose que quand il pensait que c'était une fille. Peut-être qu'elle, non, _il_, avait eu peur qu'il le rejette, mais Heero allait peut-être le surprendre.

°°°°

* * *

please review. 

Sondage :

Comment Heero va-t-il réagir après cet épisode?

A/ Il va bien prendre le fait que Sara est un garçon, comme de toutes façons il pensait qu'il était homo...

B/ Il va aller engager le meme mec pour agresser Réléna.

C/ Il va proposer à Duo de se faire opérer pour vraiment devenir une fille !

D/ Il va aller se confier à Quatre.


	6. Punitions

NDA : cette semaine, le chapitre est court, mais c'est parce que le chapitre suivant sera plus long, donc desolée si c'est assez court. Mais c'est surtout un chapitre de transition ;il ne s'y passe pas grand chose!

* * *

°°°°

Chapitre 5 : _Punitions._

Duo referma la porte une fois qu'il fut rentré chez lui et s'y appuya, car ses jambes ne semblaient plus pouvoir le porter. Il avait envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, ses larmes essayaient de se frayer un chemin en dehors de ses yeux, et il les retenait avec grande peine. Heero allait lui en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit, et plus jamais il ne voudrait lui parler. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était qu'au final Réléna aurait gagné, Heero ne voudrait plus jamais l'approcher. Sans que Duo ne s'en rende compte, une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. C'est ce moment que son père choisit pour arriver dans l'entrée et savoir pourquoi il était aussi en retard.

« T'es en retard, où es-tu allé traîner encore ! », cria-t-il en entrant dans le hall. Puis il remarqua l'état des vêtements qu'il portait. « Qu'est-ce t'as fait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu comme ça ? »

Duo était terrifié à l'idée que son père apprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Si jamais il savait pour Heero, Duo allait le payer cher. Il ne fallait pas que son père sache que Heero était au courant pour son secret.

« Alors est-ce qu'on t'a vu comme ça ? », répéta son père sur un ton plus dangereux, il ressemblait à un fou dans sa colère. Et Duo en tremblait d'autant plus.

Duo ne mentait pas, sauf quand il n'avait pas le choix, mais il savait que son père le verrait s'il mentait et que ce serait pire. Donc il lui dit la vérité : l'agression, le sauvetage et le fait qu'on l'ait raccompagné jusqu'à la maison. Duo pensait que son père comprendrait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se faire agresser, qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais son père entra dans une rage folle, laissant sa colère le diriger. Sa folie ressortait encore plus dans son excès de rage.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu n'es même pas capable d'être Sara. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Tu les as tuées et tu ne peux même pas en remplacer une. Tu vas me le payer. Personne ne devait savoir, mais maintenant tout le monde va savoir que j'ai un bon à rien comme fils », criait le père de Duo. Son visage était déformé par la rage.

Il s'approcha de son fils et commença à le taper. Il le frappait partout : le visage, qui n'était pas celui de sa fille, le dos pour le faire plier, les jambes et les bras, qui malgré tous les efforts de Duo n'étaient pas les jambes et bras de Sara. Il le tapait pour le punir d'être encore là, vivant. Duo était recroquevillé sur lui et pleurait tellement la douleur était grande. Il sentait que sa douleur physique résonnait avec celle de son cœur, qui saignait depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur.

La dernière fois que son père l'avait frappé comme ça, c'était quand Quatre l'avait vu sortir de sa douche : il avait huit ans. Depuis il le tapait que quand il se souvenait de sa femme et sa fille, mais jamais de cette façon. Jamais aussi fort, avec autant de rage.

Après un long moment douloureux les coups s'arrêtèrent enfin, laissant Duo allongé en position fœtale dans l'entrée de leur maison. Duo avait presque cru que son père ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir tué. Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et se releva avec difficulté pour aller s'enfermer dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre. Son père était reparti dans le salon comme si de rien n'était, le laissant se débrouiller avec ses blessures.

Duo fit un arrêt dans la salle de bain pour voir dans quel état son père l'avait mis. La lumière de la salle de bain lui piqua ses yeux encore rougis de larmes. Il se plaça devant le miroir et leva les yeux pour se voir. Son visage était un vrai champ de bataille : sa lèvre inférieure ouverte, et une ecchymose se formait déjà autour de son œil gauche. Heureusement son nez n'avait subi aucun dommage, sinon son visage n'aurait plus jamais pu passer pour celui d'une fille. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour échapper à son reflet, qui lui montrait trop de choses.

Il entra dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte pour ne pas que son père puisse y entrer pendant la nuit. Quand il se déshabilla pour aller se coucher, il remarqua l'étendu des dégâts sur son corps. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte ;en effet, il avait des bleus partout sur son torse et ses jambes. Ses bras n'avaient pas trop souffert, mêmes'il y avait plusieurs bleus dessus, il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose de cassé, sauf peut-être une côte ou deux qui lui faisaient plus mal que le reste. Il lui faudrait sûrement plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir remettre des jupes, heureusement l'automne était assez frais pour qu'il ne porte plus que des pantalons. Pareil pour les pulls à manches longues. Mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer les bleus sur son visage, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il avait été agressé, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit, mais Heero se douterait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il l'avait raccompagné, il n'était pas blessé. Mais en même temps Heero ne lui parlerait sûrement plus alors il le laisserait peut-être dire ce qu'il veut.

Il se laissa tomber en douceur sur son lit, mais son corps le rappela à l'ordre très vite. La douleur de son corps n'était pourtant rien en comparaison à la douleur qui rongeait son cœur. Son père l'avait puni car son secret avait été découvert et aussi pour la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur. Mais Duo sentait qu'il avait aussi été puni pour avoir menti à la personne qu'il aimait. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus voir Heero. Il enfouit son visage dans ses oreillers, le visage ruisselant de larmes en pensant à Heero et combien il devait lui en vouloir. Il se demandait si Wufei et Trowa lui en voudraient aussi. Il ne voulait plus aller à l'école, il ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Quatre ne lui en voudrait pas mais il ne pourrait pas rester avec Duo si Trowa ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle. Il ne voulait pas les voir se séparer à cause de lui, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Epuisé par toutes les émotions de la soirée, Duo s'endormit des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Son sommeil était hanté par les fantômes de sa mère et de sa sœur, il les voyait lui dire que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute qu'il le méritait. Il voyait aussi Heero qui lui disait de ne plus jamais lui parler et le regardait partir avec Trowa, Wufei et Quatre, qui se retourna pour lui faire un pauvre sourire avant de les suivre. Il restait seul dans les ténèbres où le seul son qui lui parvenait était la voix de son père qui lui répétait que s'il n'était pas capable d'être Sara alors il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Et Duo l'écoutait en essayant de se dire que son père avait tort mais au final peut-être pas.

Pas très loin de la maison des Maxwell, chez Réléna, un jeune homme assez amoché fit son entrée la tête basse. Il savait que Réléna ne serait pas contente de son échec.

« Alors, est-ce que cette garce de Sara en a eu pour son compte ?», demanda la princesse, sans se détourner de sa coiffeuse devant laquelle elle était assise, s'occupant de ses cheveux. Elle le dévisagea en utilisant le reflet du miroir.

« En fait je n'ai pas pu lui en donner pour son compte, car quelqu'un est arrivé par derrière et m'a assommé alors que j'y était presque... », souffla l'homme en espérant qu'elle lui laisse une seconde chance avant de lui faire payer son erreur.

« Comment ça ? Donc elle est toujours avec Heero ?C'est inadmissible !Je te paye pour que tu les sépares et tu te fais assommer par le premier venu, avant même que tu aies pu lui faire regretter de m'avoir pris Heero ! », s'écria Réléna en se retournant enfin de son miroir.

Elle était outrée que tous ses vœux ne se réalisent pas comme elle le souhaite. Tout était de la faute de cette garce, si elle n'était pas arrivée dans cette école, Heero serait déjà à ses pieds, réalisant tous ses fantasmes. Mais il avait fallu que cette fille complètement fade lui pique son Heero. Non, elle ne la laisserait pas gagner comme ça. Heero serait à elle et une fois qu'elle aura bien joué avec, elle le jetterait comme tous les autres. Personne ne pouvait lui résister.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle Peacecraft, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que quelqu'un viendrait... », la voix de l'homme lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion.

Enervée au plus au point par cet incapable, Réléna ordonna à son garde du corps personnel de punir l'incompétent. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir sans avoir achevé son boulot, comment avait-il osé se présenter devant elle sans lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?De plus il s'était permis de la couper dans ses réflexions. Alors qu'elle avait presque trouvé un moyen de récupérer Heero. Non franchement il méritait d'être puni une bonne fois pour toutes. Il allait subir la punition par le fouet et aussi un petit peu de coups par la troupe de gardes du corps. S'il avait de la chance il serait encore en état de parler et marcher, sinon tant pis pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû échouer dans cette mission, c'était la première fois qu'il échouait dommage.

Une fois que son garde du corps avait emmené l'incapable, elle se retourna face à son miroir pour constater que l'énervement l'avait décoiffé. Elle reprit donc sa brosse et reprit ses projets pour séparer Sara et Heero.

°°°°

* * *

Please review ! 

Sondage :

A votre avis, Réléna est-elle sado-maso ?

A/ Non elle est juste sado.

B/ Oui. Les fouets et tout ça c'est son truc...

C/ Non elle est juste folle.

D/ Non c'est une fille tout à fait équilibrée...Elle est juste prête à tout pour avoir Heero...


	7. révélations

nda: enfin un chapitre plutot long, je ne pensais plus en être capable. enfin bon je vous laisse le découvrir en toute tranquilité.

* * *

°°°°

_**Chapitre 6 :** Révélations_

« Salut Quatre ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sara ce matin ? », demanda Heero légèrement inquiet.

Il était déjà dix heures et Sara n'était toujours pas arrivée en cours. Quatre aussi était inquiet et la question de Heero ne le rassurait pas. Surtout que le Japonais avait rarement un air aussi inquiet sur le visage. Depuis la veille au soir Quatre avait un mauvais pressentiment et l'absence de Sara confirmait presque ses pires craintes.

« Non Heero je ne l'ai pas vue. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas malade hier et ce n'est pas son genre de sécher les cours », répondit Quatre en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il s'inquiétait pour son amie.

« Alors Heero, Sara t'a largué ? », demanda Réléna un peu trop sûre d'elle. Elle était arrivée si vite que les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent de surprise de la savoir si près d'eux. « A moins qu'elle est compris qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi », continua Réléna qui ne se doutait pas que Heero savait que Sara avait été agressée.

« C'est toi qui as envoyé ce gars pour qu'il agresse Sara ! », s'exclama Heero avec colère ; « Heureusement que je suis passé pas loin de l'endroit où elle était. »

Le ton du Japonais était devenu calme, trop calme pour être un bon signe pour Réléna. Cette dernière venait de réaliser que ce qu'elle avait dit était un aveu. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne savait de quoi il parlait. Elle dévisagea Heero et prit peur devant la rage qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

« Va-t-en tout de suite avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler », lui conseilla Heero qui tremblait pour se retenir de tuer cette s….. . Réléna s'enfuit donc sans demander son reste, poursuivie par la colère de Heero.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », demanda Trowa quand il les rejoignit. Il venait de voir Réléna s'enfuir, comme terrifiée, alors que d'habitude il fallait un pied de biche pour qu'elle lâche Heero. De plus Heero semblait sur le point de taper dans tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, lui qui ne laissait rien le troubler. Wufei, qui était arrivé en même temps que Trowa, se demandait aussi ce qui pouvait énerver autant son cousin.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants attendaient que Heero réponde à la question, mais le brun ne semblait pas apte à le faire. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas poursuivre Réléna et l'encastrer dans un mur. Heero savait que si il parlait tout de suite il le ferait. Il se concentra donc sur sa respiration espérant se calmer.

« Apparemment, hier au soir Réléna a envoyé quelqu'un pour agresser Sara, sûrement en pensant que comme ça elle aurait la voie libre pour être avec Heero. Heureusement Heero est arrivé au bon moment, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris », leur expliqua Quatre.

« Cette ônna est vraiment prête à tout », siffla Wufei. Lui aussi sentait la colère monter en lui, il n'y avait aucun honneur à agir comme Réléna le faisait.

« Peut-être, mais en attendant Sara n'est pas venue en cours ce matin », s'inquiéta Quatre.

« Elle était blessée ? », demanda Trowa à Heero qui semblait un peu plus calme.

« Non. Elle n'était pas blessée physiquement, mais il lui avait arraché sa chemise », précisa-t-il en regardant Quatre.

« Oh mon dieu. Heero est-ce que son père a vu sa chemise déchirée ? Ou toi ? », demanda Quatre qui commençait à se douter de ce qui s'était passé. Il sentait son inquiétude se transformer en panique.

« Moi oui. Son père je ne sais pas, mais si il était chez eux je pense qu'il a du le voir. »

« Il faut qu'on aille la voir maintenant, pendant que son père est encore au travail. Si jamais il a fait comme le jour où j'ai appris le secret familial, Sara doit être dans un sale état. »

Après avoir convaincu tout le groupe qu'ils devaient sécher les cours, pour aller voir comment allait Sara, les quatre jeunes hommes prirent le chemin de la maison Maxwell. Quatre leur avait dit que le père de Sara l'avait battue quand il avait su le secret de Sara. Ils voulaient tous être sûrs qu'elle allait bien, après tout c'était aussi leur amie. Sur le chemin Heero réussit à convaincra Quatre de le laisser parler avec Sara seul à seul pendant quelques minutes. Le blond comprit que Heero voulait parler avec Sara de leur relation. Quatre, qui savait où Sara laissait toujours un trousseau de clefs, ouvrit la porte et donna la direction de la chambre de Sara à Heero, pendant que lui et les deux autres iraient dans le salon.

Duo somnolait quand il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Vu que personne n'avait sonné à la porte, il supposa que c'était Quatre. Il s'assit péniblement avant de laisser son ami entrer. Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise quand il remarqua que c'était Heero et non pas Quatre, qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de sa porte. Le regard d'Heero s'assombrit quand il se posa sur le torse nu et abîmé de Duo. Duo pensa que c'était dû au fait qu'il était un garçon qu'Heero prenait cet air grave, donc il recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger. Il ne voulait pas que Heero le regarde comme ça, ça lui faisait aussi mal que quand son père le battait.

Heero s'approcha du lit et le leva la main. Instinctivement Duo se recula pour éviter sa main. Mais la main d'Heero ne le frappa pas, au contraire le Japonais passa ses doigts sur le bleu présent sur sa joue, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ? », demanda Heero dans un souffle. Il vit Duo acquiescer et il siffla de colère.

Heero laissa son regard glisser sur les bleus qu'il y avait sur le torse de Duo et remarqua que le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il fallait qu'il aille voir un médecin. Ils pourraient discuter plus tard.

« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te lever tout seul ? », demanda Heero.

Duo fut surpris de la question. Il s'attendait à des cris et des coups mais le Japonais était gentil et lui demandait si il pouvait se lever. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Sans lui répondre il essaya de se lever tout seul. Son essai se solda par un échec. Il évita de justesse le sol grâce aux réflexes de Heero, qui le rattrapa.

« Merci » dit-il en essayant de se redresser, mais Heero ne le lâchait pas, au contraire il le souleva complètement dans ses bras, et lui dit d'attraper son drap pour s'en couvrir. Duo ne se plaignit pas, trop heureux d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

« Les autres attendent en bas. On va devoir discuter de tout ça, mais d'abord je t'amène voir un médecin », l'informa Heero en commençant la descente vers le salon, en portant Duo dans ses bras version princesse.

Quand Quatre les vit arriver dans le salon, il comprit tout de suite que le père de Duo avait vu l'état du chemisier de Duo et l'avait puni pour ça. Sans hésiter le blond se précipita vers eux en criant :

« Au mon Dieu Duo tu vas bien, pourquoi Heero te porte ? Tu ne peux plus marcher c'est ça ! » Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Trowa et Wufei, qui se demandaient qui était Duo ?

« Oui Quatre je peux marcher, mais je suis assez faible donc Heero a refusé que je marche. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai déjà connu pire » lui répondit Duo avec un voix un peu plus grave que celle qu'il utilisait quand il était Sara.

« Il va peut-être bien, mais je l'amène voir un médecin. Au moins pour vérifier ses côtes car il a du mal à respirer », dit Heero en avançant un peu vers la sortie.

« Euh… Heero pourquoi tu parles de Sara au masculin ? », lui demanda Wufei qui était assez perplexe.

« Parce que je suis un garçon Wu-man »répondit Duo de sa place dans les bras de Heero. Le Chinois dévisagea Duo pendant plusieurs secondes sans bouger, complètement ahuri. Par contre Trowa ne tiqua même pas, en fait il ne paraissait pas si surpris que ça par cette révélation.

Heero conduisit Duo voir son père qui était médecin, le docteur Odin Lowe. Odin parut surprit par le nombre de bleus présents sur le corps de Duo, mais ne dit rien. Heero lui raconta l'histoire de son agression en omettant la partie où le père de Duo l'avait frappé. Quand Duo donna son nom au docteur, ce dernier fut encore plus surpris :

« Maxwell, comme David et Hélène Maxwell ? », demanda-t-il au jeune homme qu'il était en train d'examiner.

« Oui ce sont mes parents. Comment vous les connaissez ? »

« J'étais un ami d'enfance d'Hélène, on allait à l'école ensemble bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre ton père. Je suis navré de ne pas être venu à son enterrement, mais j'étais au Japon, avec mon ex-femme et mon fils », raconta Odin. « Depuis quand êtes vous revenus en ville ? Et pourquoi David ne m'a pas prévenu de votre arrivée ? »

« On est revenu un peu avant la rentrée de septembre. On a décidé de revenir dans notre ancienne maison. »

Voyant que son père aller tenir la jambe pendant des heures avec Duo, Heero s'éclairci la gorge bruyamment pour leur rappeler sa présence. Après ça son père s'excusa et les laissa partir, pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients. Heero monta Duo dans sa chambre où les trois autres les attendaient pour avoir des nouvelles de leur ami. Heero déposa Duo sur son lit et le recouvrit avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il leur expliqua que Duo n'était pas dans un état critique, mais que ses côtes le gênaient pour respirer normalement. Après son petit récapitulatif sur l'état de santé de Duo Heero laissa la possibilité à Duo de s'expliquer. Ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi il se faisait passer pour une fille. Même si ils se doutaient qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir il s attendaient un minimum d'explications de sa part. Duo ne semblait pas prêt à se défendre de son mensonge. Il restait les yeux fixés sur les draps sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour une fille ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois dans cet état ? », finit par lui demander Wufei, qui était le plus causant des du groupe après Duo et Quatre.

Duo gardait la tête baissée n'osant pas regarder ses amis en face. Quatre soupira et décida de commencer les explications à la place de son meilleur ami.

« Ecoute Wufei, Duo n'a pas choisi d'être Sara, c'est son père qui le force à le faire. Et ça ne date pas de quelques temps. »

« Il a un problème ton père ? », questionna à nouveau le Chinois.

« Non, en fait c'est de ma faute. Je dois être puni car à cause de moi elles sont mortes », lui répondit Duo d'une voix éteinte, sans aucunes émotions, comme si on lui fait apprendre par cœur.

« Duo je t'interdit de dire ça. C'était un accident et tu n'y est pour rien si tu es le seul à avoir survécu », s'écria Quatre

« Quatre calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte », dit Trowa en le faisant s'assoire sur ses genoux.

« Duo j'aimerai bien que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé », demanda Heero d'une voix calme et posée. « Tout si tu t'en sens capable. » Le jeune homme à la natte acquiesça. Il prit une seconde pour se calmer et commença :

« Quand j'avais un peu plus de deux ans, ma mère nous a emmenés, Sara et moi, faire des courses. A cette époque le magasin le plus proche était à plus d'un quart d'heure en voiture. Sara et moi étions jumeaux, donc c'était un peu fatiguant quand on était énervé. Ce jour là on avait fait fort, et quand on était sur le chemin du retour on venait seulement de se calmer et Sara s'endormait. Il pleuvait et l'orage effraya Sara, qui s'est mise à pleurer. Ma mère a tourné la tête deux secondes, mais ça a suffit, notre voiture est rentrée dans le camion, qui arrivait en face. Ma mère et Sara sont mortes sur le coup, mais moi non. Je m'en suis sorti avec des coupures du aux éclats de verre et des côtes abîmées. C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé, car au dernier moment elle a tourné le volant pour que l'impact se fasse que sur son côté de la voiture, le côté conducteur », Duo s'arrêta un instant la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

« Mon père dit que c'est de ma faute si Sara est morte, donc il me force à être Sara pour me faire pardonner », continua-t-il. « Donc depuis ce jour-là je suis Sara, et mon père refuse que quelqu'un sache la vérité. Mais Quatre était au courant car quand on avait huit ans il était venu dormir à la maison, et s'en faire exprès Quatre est entré dans la salle de bain quand je sortais de la douche. Donc il a comprit que j'étais Duo non pas Sara. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis Trowa rompit le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier pour que ton père te mettes dans cet état ? »

« C'est son père qui lui a fait ça ? », s'étonna Wufei qui n'avait pas tout suivi de ce qui se passait à part que Sara était en fait un mec.

Duo baissa les yeux honteux. Heero pressa Duo pour qu'il explique la présence de tant de bleus et ecchymoses sur son corps.

« En fait hier quand je suis rentré il a vu l'état de ma chemise et il a comprit que quelqu'un d'autre avait appris la vérité. Il a commencé à s'énerver, je pouvais rien faire donc j'ai attendu qu'il se calme en se défoulant », sanglota Duo en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

A la surprise de Duo, Heero le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il se laissa bercer par la douceur du geste.

« Il faut que tu te reposes Duo », conseilla Trowa, « on va retourner en cours. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes là pour l'instant. »

« Le mieux serait que tu restes à la maison quelques temps », proposa Heero, « ça ne gênera pas mon père et il y a une chambre d'ami si tu veux. »

« Je sais pas si je peux rester. Mon père risque de mal le prendre et après quand je rentrerai se sera pire encore. »

« Duo reste ici, je m'occupe de ton père, d'accord ? », le supplia presque Quatre. Il ne voulait pas que son ami rentre chez lui après ce qui venait de se passer.

Duo se laissa convaincre, trop heureux de passer du temps avec Heero, même si désormais ils ne seraient qu'amis. Le simple fait que Heero ne le haïssait pas, suffisait à lui remonter un peu le moral. Heero lui conseilla de dormir là où il était en attendant son retour des cours. Duo ne se fit pas prier sur ce point, trop content de pouvoir s'endormir avec l'odeur de Heero tout autour de lui. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans ce lit, et un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il s'endormait. Ses quatre amis furent attendris par ce sourire. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir la force de sourire après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Duo resterait un mystère pour eux, une force de la Nature.

°°°°

* * *

alors qu'avait vous pensé de ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis. 

comme Ritsuko est en vacances il n'y aura pas de sondage T T. donc j'ai décidé de remercier toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé des review sur cette fic.

merci à :

hyako maxwell, Babou, Karotte, Shini, nass, mifibou, Kaiyh-chan, Lynshan, lazulis, OuranHost, Sam Redwolf,

Hlo, Shiashini, shini-noeru, Lou, tama, didilove37, cristalsky, sorcha, jouzetsuka, anya, lun, obscura,

kyu, aero, Natanaelle, lilu malfoy-potter, Aerials, cacacounette, Ankei, Naon, MARNIE, Nephtys14

et Otite la Frite.

bien entendu je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic et j'espére que la prochaine fois elles laisseront leur avis.

et aussi merci à mes deux amies qui m'aident pour la publication de mes fics, mais aussi pour l'inspiration qu'elles me donnent, surtout le ssoirées pyjamas à la vodka pomme pour lilulle et le cogna c pour ritsuko bonnes vacances les filles.


	8. une nouvelle vie?

nda : encore un chapitre de fini. j'ai décidé de finir cette fiction avant de reprendre Gémini, que je suis en train d'améliorercomme ça je ferait des publications hebdomadaires de toutes mes fics. pour She is a He il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres et un épilogue que je publierais sûrement avec le chapitre 10. donc d'ici fin août cette fic sera finie. pour Gemini il me reste un peu plus, surtout que je vais changer les derniers chapitres car je n'aimait pas mes deux derniers chapitres. donc patience, la fic en sera d'autant mieux.

nda2 : ce chapitre passe en rating R/NC-17 , je vous préviens d'avance. il y aura un autre chapitre qui aura le même rating un peu plus loin.

* * *

°°°°

_**Chapitre 7 :** Nouvelle vie ?_

Quand Duo se réveilla un peu plus tard, l'après midi commençait à peine. Il sentait un peu mieux et ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal. Il profita de son réveil pour examiner la chambre d'Heero. Tout y était bien rangé et ordonné, rien ne traînait par terre. Le contraire de sa propre chambre où un bordel organisé régnait. Le lit était juste sous la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin de la maison. Un bureau et une bibliothèque étaient dans le coin opposé au lit. Et une armoire se trouvait en face du lit, le tout en bois. Les murs étaient blancs et il n'y avait pas de posters ou tableaux accroché dessus. L'ensemble avait un aspect très simple.

Le soleil illuminé la pièce par ses rayons. Duo se tourna vers le réveil pour voir l'heure. 13h15. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et que son estomac commençait à crier famine. Il allait se lever, quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Le père de Heero entra avec les bras chargés d'un plateau avec le repas de son patient.

« Heero m'a demandé de te faire manger. Donc je profite qu'il n'y a pas de patients avant une demi-heure pour te monter à manger », lui dit celui-ci en posant le plateau sur les genoux de Duo, qui s'était assis. Duo le remercia, un peu gêné que le père de Heero soit obligé de s'occuper de lui. Sa gêne ne l'empêcha pas à se jeter sur la nourriture. Quand il eut fini, le père d'Heero le débarrassa et avant de ressortir avec le plateau lui dit :

« Heero rentrera tôt aujourd'hui, mais si tu as le moindre problème, je suis dans mon cabinet, la porte se trouve dans la cour à droite de la porte d'entrée de la maison. »

Duo acquiesça et se rendormit tout de suite après le départ du docteur. En même temps les cachets que le docteur venait de lui donner, y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, Heero était rentré, malgré qu'il soit encore très tôt. Il était assis à son bureau et le regardait.

« Mon père m'a dit que tu avais mangé normalement ce midi », l'informa-t-il.

« Ouais j'avais plutôt faim. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi. Je me doute bien que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir menti, et d'être sortit avec toi alors que je suis un garçon », souffla Duo en essayant de soutenir son regard.

« C'est sûr que ça m'a fait un choc. Déjà parce que je t'ai vu te faire agresser et en plus je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais menti. La soirée a été riche en découverte. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance en partageant ton secret avec moi. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que tu avais peur de ton père, qu'il sache que tu en avais parlé à quelqu'un. Je comprends que tu ne m'ais rien dit », le rassura Heero. Duo le regardait avec de grands yeux, il le comprenait ! Heero le comprenait. Le natté espérait que, peut-être, Heero resterait son ami, malgré son mensonge.

Heero se rapprocha du lit, pendant que Duo restait perdu dans ses pensées, et s'y assit.

« Tu sais Duo, je me souviens de la conversation que tu as eue avec Quatre au début de l'année, pendant un des cours de sport. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais j'ai entendu un truc qui m'a fait plaisir. C'est quand tu as dit que tu aimerais bien que je sois la ''bonne personne''. »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais maintenant que tu sais que je suis un garçon ça n'est plus pareil », murmura Duo l'air triste.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » lui demanda Heero.

« C'est juste que c'est logique. Tu étais avec Sara parce que c'est une fille, donc tu aimes les filles », lui démontra Duo.

« En fait Sara est la première fille avec qui je sortais, car je n'avais jamais été attiré par personne avant. Et il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas ami avec Quatre et Trowa pour rien, c'est parce que je savais que je préférais les garçons. Sauf Sara. Donc je ne sortais pas avec Sara parce que c'était une fille, mais parce qu'elle me plaisait. Tout son sourire, son rire, son humour… », expliqua-t-il à son invité.

Duo ne savait pas si il avait tout compris. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Heero voulait encore être avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir ? Toutes ses interrogations devaient se lire sur son visage car Heero prit l'initiative d'y répondre par un baiser. Il l'embrassait tendrement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Trop surpris au début, Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Mais quand il se ressaisit leur échange devint plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Heero caressait la joue de Duo et laissait ses doigts parcourir la lèvre abîmée.

« Si j'avais su que ton père te ferait ça, je ne t'aurais pas laissé rentrer chez toi. Je m'en veux tellement. Réléna qui demande à quelqu'un de t'agresser à cause de moi et maintenant ton père qui te punit à cause de moi également », murmura Heero sans lâcher des yeux les lèvres de Duo.

Duo lui passa ses bras autour du cou et le tira vers lui. Il lui fit poser sa tête sous son menton et lui caressa les cheveux, comme on fait pour calmer un enfant qui vient d'avoir un cauchemar.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon père a réagi comme ça. Il est juste malade de tristesse et il a la colère facile. Et pour Réléna, le problème c'est juste qu'elle croit que tout et tout le monde, lui appartient. Donc tu n'y es pour rien. De plus tu es le seul avec qui je me sens bien alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

Heero acquiesça contre son torse. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre un petit moment, savourant la chaleur de leur aimé. Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence :

« Quatre passe chez toi tout à l'heure pour prévenir ton père que tu ne dormiras pas chez toi pendant quelques jours. Et il récupérera tes affaires aussi. Je suppose que quand tu retourneras en cours tu resteras Sara. »

« Je crois que ce sera mieux comme ça. »

« Quatre s'en doutait, donc il te ramènera aussi tes affaires de fille. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Quatre c'est Trowa son garde du corps », précisa Heero avec un sourire.

« Pour garder son corps il le garde », plaisanta Duo. « De toutes manières mon père rentre tard ce soir, donc Quatre ne risque pas de le voir, quand il ira chez moi. »

Après une semaine de convalescence Duo remit ses habits d'école. Sara allait retourner en cours. Le matin Heero et Duo arrivèrent ensemble en cours, au grand désarroi de Réléna, qui depuis une semaine pensait avoir encore une chance avec son beau Japonais. Le couple Heero/Sara semblait réjouir une bonne partie de l'école, qui n'était pas à la botte des Peacecraft. Cependant des rumeurs se répandaient depuis l'absence inexpliquée de Sara. Certains disaient qu'elle avait une maladie grave et qu'elle avait été hospitalisée, ceux là la regardaient presque avec pitié. D'autres disaient que si elle avait des bleus c'était parce que Heero la battait, ceux là étaient assez hostiles avec le Japonais. Mais aucun ne semblait se douter que Réléna avait essayer de faire violer Sara, comme quoi le pouvoir et l'argent ça aide beaucoup.

Malgré tout ça Duo était heureux, il avait des amis qui savaient qui il était, et un petit-ami, qui lui avait pardonné d'avoir mentit. Le seul problème était qu'il savait qu'il devrait retourner chez son père un jour ou l'autre.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était retourné en cours et il nageait dans le bonheur. Ce soir là avant de rentrer Heero et lui devait faire des courses. Duo profita du fait d'être habillé en fille pour tout faire porter à Heero.

« Ne sourit pas comme ça, car tu vas le regretter quand on sera rentré », le menaça Heero, ce qui n'affecta nullement Duo dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Arrivés chez Heero, Duo s'enfuit rapidement devant le regard qui tue made in Yui. Il essaya de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais Heero était rapide et il bloqua la porte avec son pied pour ne pas que Duo ne la referme. Duo recula quand Heero entra dans la chambre.

« Alors mademoiselle Maxwell on fait moins la fière ? », grinça Heero en avançant toujours plus dans la chambre après en avoir fermé la porte. Duo recula encore, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Comment monsieur Yui, vous oseriez vous en prendre à une pauvre jeune fille sans défenses ! Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça », le nargua Duo.

« En fait c'est seulement avec vous. Parce que vous cachez bien votre jeu », répliqua Heero avant d'embrasser Duo à pleine bouche. Puis il descendit dans son cou, marquant son chemin de baiser papillons.

« Si vous continuez comme ça je crois que je vais devoir porter plainte », souffla Duo, la respiration saccadée sous le plaisir. Duo remonter ses mains le long du dos d'Heero les passant sous le polo pour plus de sensations. Finalement il retira le polo se régalant de la vue sur le torse musclé de son homme. Heero quant à lui s'attaquait au chemisier décidément encombrant de Duo. Il en détachait les boutons un par un, laissant ses doigts caresser le torse de Duo en chemin. Il fit glisser le tissus le long des bras de Duo avant de le laisser choir. Heero retira le débardeur présent sous le chemisier un peu plus fébrilement.

Duo avait admiré les expressions qui se dessinaient sur le visage d'Heero au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient torses nus Heero ne perdit pas de temps, il reprit ses baisers où il les avait laissés, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir de la bouche de Duo. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses tétons durcis. Jouant de sa langue pour donner le plus de plaisir à Duo.

Duo était au paradis, son corps se laissait manipulé par le plaisir que lui procurait Heero. Il sentait que ses sous-vêtements devenaient d'un coup plus serré. Ses soupirs s'étaient transformés en gémissements quand Heero avait commencé à s'occuper de son torse.

Heero dégrafa la jupe de Duo et la laissa glisser au sol, révélant les jambes de Duo au complet. La culotte de ce dernier ne cachait rien de son excitation et cette constatation fit réagir Heero. Il prit Duo dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Il caressa doucement toute la longueur du corps de Duo, faisant attention là où les bleus restaient encore visibles.

Duo regardait Heero le jauger, puis impatient il le tira vers lui pour un baiser passionné. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Heero les laissant s'égarer sous la ceinture du pantalon. Puis il s'attaqua à la fermeture du pantalon, l'ouvrant et le repoussant au-delà des hanches de son Japonais. Ce dernier compris le message et se releva pour retirer son pantalon ne restant qu'en caleçon. Duo admira le corps de Heero se léchant les lèvres avec anticipation.

Heero se plaça au-dessus de Duo, se frottant contre lui, le faisant gémir, quand leurs érections se frôlaient. Puis il reprit sa mission d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps divin sous le sien. Il joua n peu avec le nombril de Duo, qui n'arrêtait plus de gémir. Ses mains remontaient le long des cuisses du natté, les écartant pour lui de la place. Il passa ses mains sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Duo et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il admira son natté nu et complètement alangui sous lui. Heero effleura le sexe durci de Duo avec sa main ravi de la réaction obtenue.

Duo arrêta de respirer quand il sentit la main de Heero l'effleurer. La sensation était extrêmement plaisante. Il commença à bouger les hanches quand la main entama un mouvement de va et vient lent. Après quelques secondes Heero remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Cette nouvelle sensation fit crier Duo. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux d'Heero, alors que celui-ci faisait courir sa langue le long de sa hampe douloureusement dure.

Heero savourait le goût de Duo ralentissant le rythme pour faire durer le plaisir. Il alternait les baisers papillons avec des mouvements plus rapides. Bientôt il sentit que Duo était au bord de l'extase et il accéléra le rythme se préparant à recevoir l'essence de Duo. Dans un cri de plaisir immense Duo se libéra dans la bouche de Heero, qui continua ses allées et venues jusqu'à ce que Duo se soit vidé complètement.

Duo resta quelques secondes en dehors du monde réel dans un monde rempli d'étoiles. Puis quand il eut récupéré, il regarda Heero lui sourire et lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu es délicieux », l'informa Heero en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Duo rougit furieusement et détourna les yeux, un peu gêné. Son regard tomba alors sur le caleçon tendu d'Heero et un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que vous avez un gros problème monsieur Yui », dit-il en montrant de quoi il parlait. « Besoin d'aide ? »

duo se fit un plaisir de rendre la pareille à son Japonais. Il savoura les gémissements et autres soupirs qu'il provoquait chez son amant. Quand il eut terminé, il admira le visage d'Heero, perdu dans son plaisir. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment avant que le père de Heero ne les appelle pour le dîner.

Pendant le repas Heero reçut un appel de Quatre qui les informait que le père de Duo avait essayé de rentrer de force dans la résidence Winner, apparemment exaspéré que son fils ne veuille plus revenir chez lui. Pour éviter d'affoler Duo, Heero ne lui raconta pas que Quatre avait dit que monsieur Maxwell avait l'air d'un dément, et qu'il avait été violent avec le personnel de sécurité de Quatre.

°°°°

* * *

les reviews sont les bienvenues. 

désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews de cette semaine, je me rattraperait c'est promis.


	9. démence paternelle

nda : encore un chapitre assez court mais c'est parce que si je ne le coupait pas là il aurait était trop long par rapport aux autres, pour le soucis d'unité j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. bonne lecture.

°°°°

_**Chapitre 8 :** Démence paternelle. _

Le lendemain à l'école, Duo, qui avait senti qu'Heero ne disait pas tout, demanda plus de détails à Quatre sur le comportement de son père la veille. Après un court résumé Duo comprit que son père avait été violent.

« Quatre je suis vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute », s'excusa Duo.

« Non en fait ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de ton père », répliqua Quatre qui ne voulait pas que son mai se sente coupable des erreurs de son père. « De toues manières rien de grave ne s'est produit, donc pas besoin de t'excuser. »

Sur ce Quatre se remit en devoir de se concentrer sur le cours et non pas sur Duo.

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la journée de cours et tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Malgré la fraîcheur de ce début novembre, les élèves restaient un peu à discuter devant l'établissement scolaire, avant de rentrer chez eux. Ce jour là le calme relatif de ce moment fut brisé par l'arrivée de David Maxwell. En effet, il arriva alors que Sara et Heero sortaient du lycée la main dans la main. Cette constatation énerva David un peu plus, mais le pire fut quand Heero embrassa Sara. Comment osait-il embrasser sa fille comme ça devant tout le monde. N'avait-il aucune honte ?

Le sang de Monsieur Maxwell ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers le couple, vociférant toutes sortes d'injures à son enfant. Les cris de Monsieur Maxwell firent sursauter Wufei, Trowa et Quatre qui se trouvaient derrière le couple. Heero et Duo se tournèrent également vers l'homme qui se rapprochait d'eux. Le visage de Duo se décomposa en voyant l'état dans lequel était son père, il sentit la peur se répandre dans ses os et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Heero se crispa en comprenant que cet homme était le père de Duo, celui qui l'avait battu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Instinctivement il se déplaça, se mettant plus près de Duo pour le protéger de ce fou.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme, suivant sa progression dans la foule. Enfin il arriva devant Sara et les spectateurs s'écartèrent pour regarder la scène en sécurité. En revanche Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero se rapprochèrent de leur amie.

« Espèce de traînée, c'est pour ça que tu ne rentres plus à la maison », s'écria David. « Tu préfères prendre la liberté pour séduire tous ces garçon qui te protégent. Mais est-ce qu'ils savant que tu leur ment. Est-ce qu'ils savent à quoi il faut s'attendre si on est ton petit ami ? »

La foule attendait avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Sara. Sara, elle, avait blêmit quand elle comprit que son père allait tout dire là, devant tout le monde, dans l'espoir de le briser. Elle recula légèrement, mais une main posée sur son épaule la stoppa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on est là », lui souffla Quatre.

Devant le manque de réaction de sa fille, David pensa qu'il avait gagné, qu'elle le suivrait.

« Donc ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas Sara. Ils ne savent rien. N'est-ce pas Duo ? » Il avait sifflé cette dernière phrase alors qu'il s'était rapproché de son fils. Il arracha une partie de la chemise de celui-ci. Heero attrapa le bras du père de son ami pour le protéger. Le Japonais repoussa l'homme pour l'éloigner de Duo.

La chemise déchirée ne laissait pas voir la peau, mais on voyait que le torse n'était pas celui d'une jeune fille. Plusieurs élèves s'exclamèrent en même temps :

« C'est un garçon ».

Duo se recula un peu plus essayant de se cacher derrière Heero pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Il était gêné par cette révélation publique de la vérité.

« Tu fais moins le fier maintenant que tout le monde est au courant. Tu vas être obligé de revenir à la maison. Plus personne ne voudra de toi », s'écria David avec un sourire de fou.

Duo s'avança vers son père et à bout de nerfs et tremblant se mit à lui crier :

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ca n e te suffit pas d'avoir gâché ma vie ? J'ai tout fait pour que tu m'acceptes. J'ai même pris la place de ma sœur quand tu me l'as demandé. Mais toi tu me considères toujours comme la cause de tous nos problèmes. » Heero essaya de calmer Duo pour éviter qu'il énerve encore plus son père, mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire. Il ne pouvait plus ne rien dire, il ne voulait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte, malgré la peur.

« Bien sûr que tu es la cause de tous nos problèmes, ta mère et ta sœur sont mortes à cause de toi », lâcha son père excédé par la réaction de son fils. Depuis quand il se permettait de lui répondre ?

La foule qui regardait la scène avec intérêt devint silencieuse après cette révélation. Sara, enfin Duo, avait tué sa mère et sa sœur ?

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? », demanda Trowa d'une voix calme malgré son envie de secouer l'homme pour le faire réagir. Ça ne servait à rien de lui crier dessus, sauf à le faire crier plus fort. La foule dévisagea le grand brun que savait-il de cette histoire pour défendre Duo ainsi ?

« C'est vrai, vous exagérez. Ce n'est pas Duo qui a tué votre femme et votre fille, c'était un accident. Ils ont eut un accident de voiture », continua Quatre.

« Vous devriez être content que Duo ait survécu à cet accident, au lieu de lui mettre sur le dos et de le détruire un peu plus tous les jours », conclut Wufei dans le silence. La foule de spectateurs n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-on faire ça à son enfant ? Cependant ils se demandaient comment les quatre garçons étaient au courant de tant de choses.

Le père de Duo se sentait acculé cantre un mur, lui qui pensait que Duo n'aurait plus d'amis après sa révélation. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il bouscula Heero le déséquilibrant et attrapa Duo par le bras avec force. Il serrait le bras le plus fort possible, voulant faire payer à Duo cette humiliation devant tout le monde. Il commença à tirer son fils derrière lui, se dirigeant vers la route où il avait garé sa voiture. Il marmonnait pour lui-même un tas de choses sans queue ni tête. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire toute sa folie, sa démence.

Il réussi à s'extraire de la foule amassée autour d'eux, tirant toujours son fils par le bras. Ils étaient arrivés au bout du trottoir quand Heero les rattrapa.

« Laissez-le partir », cria-t-il.

Dans l'espoir d'empêcher Duo d'être attraper par Heero, David le poussa derrière lui, alors qu'il faisait volte-face.

« Je ne vous donnerais jamais Sara, personne ne me la prendra », répondit-il avec fureur.

« Ce n'est pas Sara c'est Duo. Sara est morte, elle ne reviendra pas », cria Quatre qui avait suivi Heero. « Elle est avec Hélène, elles ne pourront pas revenir, mais votre fils est vivant. »

Le père de Duo recula vivement, comme pour échapper à ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas y croire, Sara n'était pas morte elle était là. Son mouvement de recul projeta Duo, qu'il avait lâché pour se boucher les oreilles, le faisant tombé au milieu de la chaussée.

Duo vit la voiture arriver sur lui, pétrifier par la peur. Il allait mourir et personne ne faisait rien. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser la réalité et se crispa en attendant l'impact. Il le senti mais pas du côté auquel il s'attendait. Il entendait les cris des élèves et le coup de freins de la voiture, mais aucune douleur ne vint, juste un poids sur lui et de la chaleur. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son sauveur : Heero. Ce dernier se releva et tendit sa main à Duo, qui la prit. Une fois debout Duo remarqua la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui : les élèves paraissaient soulagés et son père était complètement blême, à genoux les larmes aux yeux.

Duo s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui, sans prêter attention aux regards de Quatre et Heero, peu favorables à cette proximité père/fils après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Papa ? », appela doucement Duo.

David Maxwell releva les yeux vers son fils comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Duo ? Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai faillit te faire tuer », sanglota David en se jetant dans les bras de son fils, qui resta immobile trop étonné par cette réaction.

Duo le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se soient calmés, ainsi que sa litanie de « Je suis désolé. »

Pendant ce temps Trowa et Wufei écartèrent la foule, les dispersant. Les élèves se laissèrent chasser sans trop de problème, après tout ils avaient bien assez de matières pour faire des ragots pendant au moins deux semaines. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un dizaine de personnes autour d'eux.

Duo aida son père à se relever assister par Quatre.

« Je crois que tu as besoin de quelque chose pour t'aider à te reposer. On va t'emmener voir le père de Heero, il est médecin », suggéra Duo en espérant que son père ne referait pas une crise d'ici leur arrivée chez Heero.

Odin Lowe parut surpris quand il fit entrer ses patients suivants. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un vieil ami.

« Bonjour David. Heureux de te revoir après si longtemps », salua-t-il.

« Odin ! », s'exclama David. « Tu es le père de ce Garçon ? »

« Oui c'est mon fils, mais tu ne le connais pas car il vivait au Japon avec sa mère », lui répondit Odin, avant de passer en mode médecin. « Alors pourquoi nos fils pensent que tu as besoin de moi ? »

David raconta à son ami ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de sa femme et de Sara, il finit son histoire avec les évènements des derniers jours, comment il avait cru perdre la raison quand il avait compris que Duo ne rentrerait plus à la maison. Mais surtout comment il avait perdu la tête en le voyant avec Heero, il avait cru qu'il perdrait la seule personne de sa famille qui était toujours en vie. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Et enfin la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait, à cause de lui son fils avait failli mourir.

Après avoir tout entendu Odin décida d'envoyer David voir un spécialiste, pour suivre ne thérapie adaptée. David était réticent au début, mais Odin réussi à le convaincre que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, et que Duo serait rassuré de savoir qu'il était prit en charge.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de discussion David décida de suivre la thérapie dans un centre. Ce qui lui permettrait de guérir plus vite. Grâce à cette solution il ne pourrait reprendre ses activités plus rapidement et s'occuper de son fils avant que ce dernier ne quitte la maison une fois adulte. Cependant cette solution l'obligeait à ne plus pouvoir vivre chez lui pendant la durée du traitement, donc il fallait que Duo soit confié à quelqu'un. Il décida que vu les circonstances Duo serait mieux chez son ami. Ainsi Duo dû emménager chez Heero et Odin, jusqu'au rétablissement de son père. Il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre de cette décision, au contraire.

°°°°

please review


	10. le retour de Duo Maxwell

nda : encore un chapitre asez court mais la semaine prochaine sera la dernière publicationde she is a he, en effet, le dernier chapitre et l'épiloguen seront publiés la semaine prochaine. je previens par avance que le chapitre aura un rating NC-17. si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas!

bonne lecture!

°°°°

_**Chapitre 9 :** Le retour de Duo Maxwell. _

Le lendemain de l'incident Duo se prépara à aller à l'école en tant que Duo et non pas Sara. Malgré sa peur du regard des autres, il se prépara rapidement. Il descendit dans la cuisine et Odin l'accueilli avec un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard Heero les rejoint encore endormi, Duo sentait sa peur s'accentuer et il refusa de manger de peur de rien garder.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien », lui assura Heero avec un léger sourire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école ensemble comme d'habitude depuis que Duo vivait chez Heero. Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient sur leur passage, mais aucun n'avait le courage de venir dire quoique se soit à Duo. Heero prit la main de Duo dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Ils arrivèrent devant leur classe où Réléna faisait divers commentaires sur les évènements de la veille, pas gênée par leur arrivée.

« Je vous le dit si il s'est fait passer pour une fille c'était pour pouvoir mater les autres filles sans problèmes. Moi il a même essayé de me peloter », dit-elle.

« Quel garçon normalement constitué voudrait te peloter ? », demanda la voix de Wufei.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Quatre et Trowa. Certaines personnes éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

« C'est sûr que toi non, vu que ton centre d'intérêt s'appelle Milliardo », siffla Réléna rouge de colère qu'on ose se moquer d'elle.

Wufei sourit à cette remarque de la princesse et lui répondit :

« C'est la seule personne de la famille Peacecraft qui est intéressante. A croire que toutes les tares ne sont pas héréditaires. Quoique en te voyant je me demande. »

A cette remarque les rires redoublèrent.

« Garde ton venin Chang », siffla Réléna. « En attendant je suis sûre que j'ai trouvé la bonne cause au travestissement de cette personne. Du moins on n'a pas d'autres explications, donc c'est que c'est une raison inavouable », suggéra-t-elle.

Beaucoup de jeunes semblaient attendre une explication de Duo. Ils le regardaient en silence ne demandant qu'à l'écouter.

« Tu vois Réléna, je crois que tu te trompes, encore », finit par dire Duo. « Déjà je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles, comme tout le monde le sait je suis avec Heero. Et ensuite les raisons de mon travestissement sont plus profonde qu'une quelconque envie de mater. »

« Donc tu es un travesti. Tu aurais préféré être une femme », conclut Réléna.

Beaucoup de personnes se mirent à chuchoter entre elles « C'est une drag-queen ! » ou en encore « Heero est homo ! ».

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien », lança Heero, « Tu n'as pas compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'il a été forcé de s'habiller en fille ? C'est n'importe quoi », ricana Réléna qui trouvait la situation de plus en plus absurde.

« Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait être Sara, son père l'a forcé à être Sara alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Comment un enfant de trois ans peut se défendre ? », demanda Quatre en criant. « Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu vis dans ton château, où on fait tout pour toi, mais Duo lui vit dans le monde réel. »

« Quatre calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de crier, elle ne peut pas comprendre », dit Trowa calmement en prenant Quatre dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que je ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Ce n'est pas naturel de se travestir », lança Réléna énervée qu'on la sous-estime autant. Elle n'était pas si conne que ça elle pouvait comprendre pas mal de chose.

« C'est bizarre mais nous on a compris », répliqua Heero qui en avait marre de cette conversation.

« Laissez tomber », dit Duo, « Laissez-la penser ce qu'elle veut, ça ne me gêne pas. Pour moi l'important ce sont les gens que j'apprécie. Elle, elle m'indiffère. » Sur ces mots Duo dépassa Réléna sans la regarder et entra s'asseoir à sa place en attendant le professeur.

La matinée de Duo se passa en partie à l'administration et l'infirmerie pour changer son nom sur tous les papiers. Et surtout pour expliquer pourquoi il avait du être Sara pendant si longtemps, le mot de son père et de Odin l'aidèrent à se faire comprendre. Une fois que tout fut fini Duo retourna en classe à temps pour le cours de sport. Il montra son talent pendant le cours de basket au plus grand bonheur de ses équipiers et du prof. Le climat de la classe se détendit et beaucoup de camarades de cours reparlèrent à Duo comme à Sara. Duo regagna sa bonne humeur en peu de temps.

Les semaines passèrent et les élèves acceptèrent Duo petit à petit. Sa nature altruiste l'aidait beaucoup et sa joie de vivre était des plus communicative. Le mois de Janvier commençait et la plus grande partie des élèves et des professeurs était tombée sous le charme du natté aux yeux violet. La plupart le respectaient et beaucoup l'admiraient. L'histoire de son travestissement était plus ou moins oubliée.

Cependant Réléna avait rassemblé, grâce à son argent, un groupe qui résistait au charme naturel du jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Réléna cherchait par tous les moyens à humilier cette personne qui avait osé dévergonder Heero, en le rendant homosexuel. Tout ça en utilisant des stratagèmes horribles.

En gros elle en voulait à Duo. Elle alla même jusqu'à arriver un matin avec des preuves évidentes qu'elle s'était faite agresser et raconta partout que c'était Duo qui lui avait fait ça, pour la faire taire.

Les plus crédules se laissèrent convaincre par les larmes de crocodiles de Réléna et redevinrent hostiles envers Duo. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait un jour tout aller bien, le lendemain on lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Heero chercha à comprendre les raisons de revirement de situation chez les élèves. Quand il apprit le fin mot de l'histoire il décida que Réléna était allée trop loin. Il devait la discréditer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le lendemain quand Duo arriva en cours il était seul, Heero lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se dirigea vers sa classe et y fut accueilli par des regards haineux de la part de quelques élèves. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait depuis la veille. Il leur demanda quel était le problème et fut surpris de leur réponse :

« Comment ? Moi j'ai agressé Réléna, avant-hier au soir ? Qui vous a dit ça ? »

« C'est Réléna qui nous l'a dit et on a vu ses bleus donc elle ne peut pas nous avoir menti », répondit un grand brun plus musclé qu'intelligent.

Le groupe se montra plus menaçant à l'arrivée de Réléna, le visage marqué de bleus. Elle cachait difficilement un sourire satisfait. Elle avait réussi, personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était fait taper dessus. Son sourire s'agrandi quand Heero intervint.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Réléna se précipita vers lui en sanglotant :

« C'est Duo qui m'a agressée l'autre soir. Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Heero recula un peu et éloigna Réléna de lui avec dégoût.

« Tu dis que s'est arrivé quand ? », demanda –t-il.

Duo le regarda avec surprise, Heero pensait qu'il avait fait ça. Il croyait vraiment Réléna ?

« Avant-hier au soir, quand je rentrais des courses, pas très loin de chez moi », répondit Réléna avec un air satisfait.

« Tu es sûre ? C'était à quelle heure ? », continua Heero sans regarder Duo.

« Heero tu ne vas pas croire cette pimbêche ? Elle raconte n'importe quoi, Duo ne ferait jamais ça ! », lança Quatre outré par le comportement de son ami.

Heero ne lui répondit pas, il attendait la réponse de Réléna.

« Vers 19 heures, 19heures30, je ne suis pas très sûre »fini-t-elle par dire.

Heero sembla réfléchir un moment puis il reprit, toujours avec calme :

« Donc ce n'était pas Duo, car entre 19heures et 19heures 30 il était avec moi, on préparait le repas pour mon père. »

Réléna parut surprise par cette réponse, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Duo était chez Heero ce soir-là, elle aurait du mieux se renseigner. Quant à Duo il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'Heero ne la croyait pas, mais qu'il avait fait ça pour la prendre au piège.

« De plus », reprit Heero, sans laisser le temps à Réléna de se reprendre, « j'ai retrouvé la personne qui t'a agressée. D'ailleurs il est là. »

Tout le monde regarda où Heero pointait son doigt pour voir apparaître un homme de taille moyenne que Duo reconnu tout de suite. En effet, c'était le même homme qui l'avait agressé au début de l'année.

« Vincent, ici présent, m'a même raconté des choses intéressantes. Il parait que tu lui aurais demandé de te faire ces bleus pour faire croire à une agression. »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Réléna, ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'elle leur ait mentit à ce point là. De plus elle devait vraiment avoir un problème pour se faire taper dessus juste pour éloigner Duo.

« Voyons c'est ridicule, qui pourrait demander un truc pareil ? », s'indigna-t-elle un peu gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

Heero sourit un peu plus avant de continuer :

« Je pense qu'il faut te le demander à toi si c'est on peut demander un truc pareil. » Puis il se tourna vers Vincent, qui attendait à ses côtés. « Raconte tout ce que tu m'as dit. »

Vincent commença donc son récit. Il raconta d'abord la fausse agression de Réléna, comment la princesse l'avait payé très cher pour qu'il le fasse. Il raconta aussi qu'elle voulait que les bleus se voient longtemps. Et enfin il raconta la fois où Réléna lui avait demandé d'agresser Sara car elle était trop proche de Heero. Il expliqua que son rôle était de faire en sorte qu'Heero ne veuille plus de Sara car elle aurait été trop souillée. Il rajouta que ce soir là on l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse faire ce que Réléna voulait, et qu'il avait du être puni pour cette raison, par les gardes du corps de Réléna.

Quand Vincent eut terminé de raconter tout ce que Réléna avait fait pour avoir Heero, cette dernière essaya de s'expliquer. Tous les élèves ce retournèrent contre elle, même ses plus fidèles suivants ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'expliquer. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir sa façon de penser, ils ne voulaient plus la voir. Leur colère était très forte et ils lui en voulaient de les avoir manipuler.

Réléna s'enfuit pour éviter la colère de tous les élèves qui avaient été témoins de la scène, elle savait que personne ne la croirait à présent. Heero avait réussi à la discréditer et il était plutôt fier de lui, maintenant Duo serait tranquille.

Quand le professeur arriva pour commencer son cours, il trouva tous ses élèves en train de faire des excuses à Duo, qui lui souriait de bon cœur.

°°°°

please review!


	11. le bonheur existe epilogue

nda : enfin le dernier chapitre donc enjoy!

j'ai mit l'epilogue avec car il est vraiment très court. surtout bonne lecture!

°°°°

_**Chapitre 10 :** Le bonheur existe. _

Maintenant que Réléna était écartée, Duo n'avait plus de problèmes de popularité. Plus aucune rumeur désagréable ne courait sur lui, ou sur Heero. E son couple avec Heero était plutôt bien accepté dans l'ensemble. La vie était plus douce et Duo se sentait enfin heureux. Il recevait des nouvelles de son père régulièrement et la thérapie se passait bien. Les médecins étaient même très optimistes et pensaient le laisser rentrer chez lui plus tôt que prévu.

Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin et Duo attendait avec impatience son anniversaire. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei avaient prévu de faire une soirée rien qu'entre eux cinq. Bien entendu la soirée se passait chez Quatre, qui avait la plus grande maison et aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'amuser.

Le soir du 2 février ¹ Heero et Duo arrivèrent chez Quatre à 19 heures comme prévu. La maison était plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

« Tu penses qu'il a envoyé toute sa famille ailleurs, car là c'est trop silencieux pour une résidence Winner », remarqua Duo.

« Peut-être. Il a bien dit une soirée à cinq, on sera peut-être que cinq dans la maison ! », suggéra Heero.

« C'est dommage je voulais embêter les sœurs de Quatre un peu », bouda Duo.

« Un autre jour, aujourd'hui c'est entre nous, car ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé que nous cinq », expliqua Heero.

« Dis Hee-chan c'est quoi mon cadeau ? », demanda Duo, pour la centième fois de la soirée.

Heero tiqua au surnom, depuis que Duo avait découvert que -chan était un diminutif affectif en japonais, il l'utilisait tout le temps, même si il savait qu'on l'utilisait pour les enfants ou les filles.

« Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça tu n'auras pas de cadeau », menaça Heero.

« C'est pas gentil ça Hee-chan », dit Duo en boudant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte et Heero prit la main de Duo dans la sienne avant d'ouvrir la porte de la résidence Winner. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup et Duo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Tous ses amis et camarades étaient là, même les sœurs de Quatre étaient là. Il vit Quatre ,avec un grand sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête, arrivé vers lui :

« On a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir du monde à ton anniversaire. » Duo lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, incapable de trouver les mots pour le remercier.

« Je crois que ça lui plait », proposa Trowa en récupérant son amant qui avait le souffle coupé par l'étreinte qu'il venait de recevoir.

« En effet », dit Wufei en montrant les yeux humides et le grand sourire de Duo, qui faisait le tour des invités pour saluer tout le monde.

Duo était heureux, tous les gens qu'il appréciait était là : Hilde, Sally et même Treize et Une, qui étaient tous de son ancienne école. Il y avait aussi Howard, son professeur de maths dans son lycée précédent, en grande discussion avec son collègue le professeur G, qui enseignait la physique. Duo dû passer son début de soirée à expliquer à ses camarades de son ancien lycée pourquoi il s'était fait passer pour une fille. A son grand soulagement aucun ne lui en voulu de son mensonge.

Après un gâteau splendide, Quatre proposa que Duo ouvre ses cadeaux. Les cadeaux n'avaient rien d'original, tout à fait des cadeaux pour la majorité : fouet, menottes, divers objets tendancieux… En bref rien d'extraordinaire. Quatre et Trowa lui offrirent même une tenue en cuir très SM. Wufei et Zech en revanche lui offrirent un grand assortiment d'huiles de massage parfumées.

La soirée se continua en grande fiesta avec la musique et une grande piste de danse (assez grande pour danser 'follow the leader' des socca boys, sans se marcher sur les pieds.) La seule chose qui chagrinait Duo c'était l'absence de cadeau venant de son Hee-chan adoré. Il espérait un petit quelque chose au moins, bon d'accord un grand quelque chose. Il essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas si important, que c'était normal vu qu'il vivait déjà chez lui, mais le fait restait le même. Il réussit quand même à passer une bonne soirée en laissant ces pensées au plus profond de son esprit. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher pour ça.

Vers trois heures du matin tous les invités étaient partis et nos cinq amis se retrouvaient seuls.

« Je suis crevé », lança Quatre en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil.

« Oui moi aussi, mais je me suis bien amusé. C'était super sympa. Merci beaucoup », enchaîna Duo.

« De rien. Ça fait plaisir de te voir avec un grand sourire aussi sincère », répondit Heero, qui était resté discret toute la soirée.

« Nous aussi on s'est bien amusé », dit Trowa.

« Ouais d'ailleurs je vais rentrer car je suis mort », renseigna Wufei en se levant pour les saluer.

« Bah nous aussi on va y aller », dit Duo une fois que Wufei eut disparu à travers la porte. Il se releva et salua ses deux amis avant d'entraîner Heero avec lui.

« Duo ça te gêne si on ne rentre pas à la maison tout de suite ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose », demanda Heero quand ils commencèrent à remonter la rue qui menait chez Quatre.

« Non ça ne me gêne pas, de toutes façons je suis encore trop plein d'émotions pour dormir maintenant. Donc on va où ? »

« Tu verras »

Sachant pertinemment que Heero ne lui répondrait pas Duo ne reposa pas s question et suivi docilement son guide, qui portait les sacs avec tous ses cadeaux. Ils parcoururent un peu de chemin avant que Duo comprenne où ils allaient.

« On va chez moi là ! »

« Oui, j'ai une surprise pour toi », répondit Heero.

« Une surprise, chez moi, à trois heures du matin ! », s'exclama Duo. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Duo ne posa pas plus de questions, mais beaucoup tournaient dans se tête : Pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau chez lui ? Pourquoi pas chez Quatre ? Que pouvait bien être ce cadeau ? En gros il avait la tête lourde de questions.

Heero lui ouvrit la porte et lui dit de ne pas aller plus loin que l'entrée. Puis il lui prit la main, quand il eut refermé la porte, et passa devant lui sans allumé les lumières. Il l'entraîna vers la chambre de Duo, mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Duo. Ce dernier alluma la lumière, mais ne remarqua rien de différent par rapport à sa dernière visite, mis à part les placards un peu plus vides.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme cadeau ? » demanda Duo qui cherchait des yeux si quelque chose avait changé.

« Il est caché », lui apprit Heero avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. « Il faut que tu le trouves ».

Duo le regarda ébahi : Heero version polisson ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Il remarqua que le Japonais avait laissé les sacs près de la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Encouragé par le regard de Heero, Duo commença ses recherches en se rapprochant des armoires. Il fouilla un peu mais ne trouva rien.

« Tu pourrais m'aider un peu quand même », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas, dis moi quand je m'en approche. »

« D'accord », lui répondit Heero. « Là c'est froid. »

Duo se déplaça vers le bureau.

« C'est légèrement plus chaud », il glissa vers la bibliothèque, « Tu commences à avoir chaud ». Duo s'avança vers la table de nuit, « La chaleur augmente un peu plus. » Finalement Duo se plaça devant le lit en face de Heero, « Là tu brûles. »

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Duo :

« Donc mon cadeau est sur mon lit ? »

« Pas exactement », corrigea Heero avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ou alors il est sur toi ? », proposa Duo.

« C'est plus ça. »

Duo jaugea Heero les yeux et il commença sa fouille. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de la veste : rien, il retira donc la veste. Apparemment le pull et le T-shirt ne cachaient rien non plus car ils rejoignirent la veste sur le sol. Duo s'amusait beaucoup de cette chasse au trésor avec Heero comme pays à découvrir. Il lui retira les chaussures qui ne cachaient rien et les chaussettes non plus.

« Tu l'a vraiment bien caché, n'est-ce pas ? », constata-t-il.

Heero acquiesça. Lui aussi prenait plaisir à ce petit jeu. Duo fouilla donc dans les poches d'Heero pour la bonne et due forme, mais son esprit avait entamé un nouveau jeu. Le corps d'Heero lui inspirait d'autres envies que de trouver un cadeau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis leur « jeu » de la dernière fois, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, sauf des câlins ou des baisers. Alors maintenant qu'il avait Heero pour lui dans une maison vide il n'allait pas se gêner. Il détacha le pantalon de Heero, remarquant avec plaisir que le petit jeu ne plaisait pas qu'à lui. Il allongea Heero et lui retira son pantalon. Il admira le corps dénudé de son futur amant. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse d'Heero jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon, qu'il retira également. Après ça Duo retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté d'Heero. Ce dernier l'avait laissé faire à sa guise, sans rien dire ou faire contre ses gestes.

« J e crois que je n'ai rien trouvé », souffla Duo. « Mis à part un corps nu, magnifique, offert à moi. » Duo recommença à glisser ses doigts sur la peau de Heero, titillant ses tétons durcis.

« Je crois surtout que ton intérêt pour la recherche du cadeau a diminué vers le milieu des recherches », signala Heero.

« Il faut dire aussi que j'ai une bonne raison », souffla Duo pour se défendre. « Avoues que ça t'amuse autant que moi. Et puis on a la maison pour nous. »

Duo s'appuya sur son coude et regarda Heero. Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rosées, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant aux yeux du natté.

Heero bascula au dessus de Duo avec un sourire carnassier.

« Je crois que tu es trop habillé pour notre nouveau jeu », constata Heero. Et il s'attaqua aux vêtements de Duo, prenant le temps pour savourer ce moment. Chaque article retiré rejoignait le tas de vêtements déjà au sol. Duo faisait preuve d'une grande docilité, assistant Heero quand c'était nécessaire. Bientôt la seule chose qui réchauffait Duo était le corps de Heero penché au dessus du sien.

Heero entama les hostilités dès que le dernier vêtement de Duo avait touché le sol. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps et ce soir il aurait Duo rien que pour lui. Il commença par embrasser Duo, laissant leurs lèvres se dévorer. Il glissa des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Duo, jusqu'à son oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe et apprécia le souffle du soupir de Duo qui glissa dans son cou. Un frisson le parcouru quand il senti la langue de Duo dessiner un sillon dans son cou avant de souffler dessus. Apparemment sa victime avait décidé de participer au jeu. Heero se releva, une main de chaque côté du visage de Duo. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, le souffle court et les joues rouge : divin. Heero lui sourit et se lança à l'attaque de son cou, le marquant juste là, à la base du cou. Heero joua avec le torse de Duo, cherchant à arracher le plus de soupirs possibles à son amant. Il savourait le goût et l'odeur de la peau de Duo.

Duo, impatient, échangea leur position et fit subir à Heero la même torture, qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il sentit les mains de son Japonais glisser dans son dos. Une des mains s'accrocha à sa natte, la caressant, tandis que l'autre en détachait l'élastique. La rivière de cheveux coula autour d'eux, les enfermant dans un cocon soyeux. Heero perdit ses mains dans la longue chevelure de Duo. Il les laissa descendre jusque sur les fesses bien rebondies de Duo, et y impliqua une légère pression qui fit se rencontrer leurs deux érections. Duo laissa Heero répéter son action avant de décider que cette sensation n'était pas assez. Sans que Heero ne lui demande il ré inversa leur position, s'offrant complètement à Heero.

Le Japonais comprit le message et accepta l'offre de Duo. Il repris sa progression en embrassant Duo d'abord sur les lèvres, encore plus passionnément qu'avant. Sa patience aussi commençait à atteindre ses limites, donc il ne tortura pas Duo plus longtemps. Il se releva et prit, dans un des sacs de Duo, un flacon d'huiles de massage que Wufei avait offert à Duo. Il se repositionna sur Duo. Il déboucha le flacon d'huile, qui sentait le jasmin, et s'en appliqua sur les doigts et reposa le flacon. Heero laissa glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de Duo, l'écartant un peu plus. Duo s'offrit un peu plus en pliant les jambes et laissant le corps de Heero se positionner entre elles. Il sentit le doigt de Heero descendre le long de son érection, au-delà de ses testicules, laissant un chemin humide qui le faisait frissonner, pour finir à l'entrée de son intimité.

Heero laissa son doigt entrer en Duo, lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Il sentit les muscles de Duo se contracter sous l'intrusion et resta immobile le temps que Duo s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il sentit que Duo était relaxé, il entra un second doigt. Mais cette fois-ci il aida Duo à se détendre en prenant le sexe de ce dernier en bouche. Il synchronisa les mouvements de sa bouche avec ceux de ses doigts. Bientôt Duo le suppliait presque d'arrêter de le torturer. Il retira donc ses doigts et relâcha le sexe de Duo. Heero mit de l'huile sur son érection avant de se mettre en place. Il plaça une jambe de Duo sur son épaule et passa la seconde autour de sa taille. Il guida avec sa main son membre lubrifié vers l'entrée de Duo.

Duo s'arrêta de respirer quand il sentit la chaleur du désir d'Heero à son entrée. Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps que son cœur manquait d'exploser. Une légère douleur apparut quand Heero commença à le pénétrer, mais Duo ne fit rien pour interrompre ce moment. Il laissa son corps s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Heero, heureux de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Heero n'en revenait pas, Duo était si étroit et chaud, qu'il avait envie de rester en lui pour toujours. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur il s'immobilisa, laissant à Duo le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Quand il sentit Duo remuer sous lui il se retira complètement avant de revenir avec un coup de rein, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Il recommença et cette fois-ci Duo bougea ave lui, le laissant aller encore plus loin. Bientôt à chacune de ses pénétrations, Heero touchait la prostate de Duo, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort.

Heero sentait qu'il arrivait à la fin de son endurance et décida d'envoyer Duo jusqu'à sa libération. Il attrapa l'érection de Duo qui était entre eux et lui impliqua des mouvements de va et viens en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Duo se libéra dans un râle de plaisir, incapable de former le moindre mot. Heero le suivit submerger par la sensation de la contraction de tous les muscles de Duo. Pendant quelques secondes aucun des deux ne bougea, puis finalement Heero se retira doucement de Duo.

Duo avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, il se sentait vraiment bien. Il sentit Heero se retirer et ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de mécontentement. Il s'accrocha à Heero quand il sentit ce dernier qui se relevait.

« Pourquoi tu te lèves ? »

« Pour nous nettoyer un peu, je reviens ne t'inquiètes pas », répondit Heero un peu amusé par le comportement de son amant. Il revint vite et les nettoya un peu avant de se recoucher avec Duo sous les couvertures. Duo se blotti tout de suite contre lui.

« C'était ça ton cadeau ? », demanda Duo un peu endormi.

« Non en fait tu ne l'as pas trouvé », lui répondit Heero. Duo releva un peu la tête pour le regarder

« Alors c'est quoi et surtout il est où ? » demanda Duo impatient. Heero releva son bras et lui montra son poignet où une gourmette était attachée.

« Une gourmette ! », s'exclama Duo.

Heero détacha la gourmette et la montra à Duo. Dessus il y avait gravé ''Duo & Heero forever''. Heero la passa autour du poignet de Duo. Ce dernier l'embrassa pour le remercier et posa sa tête sur le torse de Heero. Ils s'endormirent comme ça : Duo gardé précieusement dans les bras de Heero.

°°°°

Le lendemain matin Duo se réveilla le premier. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Heero et alla à la salle de bain. Quand il se regarda dans la glace un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il avait plusieurs marques dans le cou, qui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il entra dans la douche et commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux emmêlés. Il venait de finir de les démêler, quand la porte de la douche s'ouvrit. Heero entra dans la douche avec un grand sourire. Il embrassa Duo et attrapa le shampoing avant que Duo ne puisse parler il commença à lui laver les cheveux. Ils finirent leur douche se lavant l'un l'autre. Ils se séchèrent, s'habillèrent et sortirent de la maison pour rentrer chez Heero.

La première chose qu'ils virent en arrivant devant la maison d'Heero c'était la voiture de David Maxwell. Ils se précipitèrent dans la maison. David Maxwell était bien là, assis dans le salon en pleine discussion avec Odin. Quand ils entendirent l'arrivée discrète de leurs enfants les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte. David fit un grand sourire à son fils.

« Joyeux anniversaire Duo », dit-il en tendant un cadeau à son fils.

Duo le prit mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Il demanda à son père :

« Ca y est tu reviens à la maison ? Ils veulent bien ? » David acquiesça timidement avant de répondre :

« Oui je rentre, mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus vivre avec moi, surtout que tu es majeur maintenant. Ne te sens pas obligé de revenir si tu ne veux pas. » Duo regarda son père, interdit avant de lui demander :

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu ne veux pas que je vive avec toi ? »

« Si, mais je comprendrais que toi tu ne veuilles plus vivre avec moi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait », expliqua David.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son père :

« Bien sûr que je vais revenir à la maison, c'est notre maison. »

Après les retrouvailles père/fils, les quatre hommes passèrent à table pour déguster le déjeuner. Heero ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le repas et Duo le remarqua. A la fin du repas David s'en alla acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur maison. Duo entraîna Heero dans sa chambre pour discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? Tu n'as rien dit du repas », lui demanda Duo un peu inquiet.

« J'ai pas envie que tu repartes », expliqua Heero en prenant Duo dans ses bras.

« Tu sais j'aimerais bien qu'on vive ensemble, mais j'ai aussi besoin de vivre avec mon père, surtout qu'il va mieux maintenant. »

« Je sais, mais si il te refait du mal, je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserai pas faire. Et en plus je crois que tu seras souvent à la maison », dit Duo en s'accrochant à Heero. « Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seul toutes ces nuits. »

« Si tu en avais eu l'intention, j'aurai été forcé de t'enlever et te séquestrer », lui annonça Heero.

« Donc tu ne fais plus ta tête d'enterrement. Et tu m'aides à tout ranger. »

Duo et Heero se lancèrent donc dans la lourde tâche de ranger toutes les affaires de Duo pour son déménagement, sans se sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Bien entendu ils échouèrent après un quart d'heure, quand Duo, sans le faire exprès, glissa et manqua de tomber si Heero ne l'avait pas attrapé. La proximité n'aidant pas à calmer les hormones, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de faire patienter les affaires de Duo.

Note de l'auteur

¹ : c'est un petit clin d'œil pour ma lilulle…

°°°°

_**Epilogue. **_

Depuis trois ans Duo vivait avec son père et ce dernier fréquentait depuis peu une femme : Lucrezia Noin. Encore une fois Duo était dans les cartons de déménagements. En effet, dans quelques jours il allait partir s'installer dans son appartement. Son père n'était pas totalement pour, en raison de son jeune âge, mais Duo avait envie de devenir indépendant. Et ce n'était pas comme si il partait à l'autre bout du monde, il allait habiter à trois rues de chez son père. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il repoussait son déménagement car son père lui faisait la tête, mais aujourd'hui il était décidé ; dans trois jours il rejoindrait sa nouvelle vie. Il ferma le carton qu'il venait de remplir. Il ne restait plus que ses vêtements à ranger. Il regarda la pendule : 19heures, son père allait arriver. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard David Maxwell fit son entrée dans la chambre de son fils. Il regarda les cartons entassés dans la pièce, mais contrairement aux autres fois il sourit à Duo :

« Alors tu as fini ? », demanda-t-il.

« Euh… presque pourquoi ? »

« Car j'ai une surprise pour toi », lui annonça son père. Duo le regarda surpris :

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il manquait pour ton appartement », dit David avec un sourire fier.

Duo était encore plus surpris, mais il suivi son père quand ce dernier le lui demanda. Ils arrivèrent au salon et son père lui tendit une feuille apparemment déchirée dans un catalogue.

« Je ne comprends pas », avoua Duo. « Pourquoi tu me montres une feuille avec des literies dessus ? »

« C'est simple, tu vois ce lit en bois massif et ben… c'est mon cadeau pour ton appartement », lui expliqua David. Duo resta bouche bée devant son père : il lui offrait un lit pour son appartement ? Et pas n'importe lequel, un lit en bois massif. Il fallait qu'on lui explique pourquoi son père, contre son départ, lui offrait un cadeau pour son départ.

« C'est juste que j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour toi si je te soutenais. Et en plus si ça continue comme ça je crois qu'Heero va t'en vouloir de toujours me choisir plutôt que lui. C'est vrai quoi, depuis deux mois il attend dans votre appartement. Et tout ça c'est ma faute. »

« Merci papa. Au fait il faudra que vous veniez manger, Lucrezia et toi, une fois qu'on sera bien installé. Et merci aussi beaucoup pour le lit, il est magnifique. »

Trois jours plus tard, Duo emménageait dans son appartement avec Heero et un lit en bois massif, qui fut étrenné le premier soir.

FIN

°°°°

please review!


End file.
